The Creator of Life, Brother of Chaos
by Jpg83
Summary: Percy wakes to find his little sister Chaos and him in a void. They train for five years learning their powers then create the universe. They both pushed their limits and fell into a coma for many, many years. When Percy wakes he is separated from his sister and sees there is much evil in his sister's universe. He searches but can't find his little sister until he heads to earth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey** **guys, this is just a new idea tell me if you like it! Thanks for reading**_

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around in the emptiness. I didn't know where I was or what I am. I looked down to see my body, I was about six foot five with a strong swimmers body. I was confused about why I was naked or who I was.

"Percy. You are powerful, you will meet your baby sister soon. This is your life, you are immortal. So teach your sister how to control her powers then use yours and hers to create something great... Son."

With that, I was left more confused than before. What powers? How am I powerful? What sister? A bright flash appeared and a girl about five years old with pure white hair and radiant black eyes with flecks of colors and white swirling. We looked at each other and she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and said "My name is Percy, What is yours?"

"My name is Chaos. Well, at least that is what this voice in my head said. He also said you are my big brother." I smiled and wrapped her in a hug and said "Hey little sis."

She hugged me back and after a few seconds we both pulled back and I said "So do you know what powers we have?" she shrugged and said "I guess we could just practice until we find out." I nodded and we tried over and over trying to find out what we can do.

* * *

My little sister can create anything she imagines and can teleport by thinking about where she wants to go. I can control all matter and elements. I can also teleport but I can flash, shadow, light, vapor, water, flame, electric, and even rock travel. I bleed platinum whereas my little sister bleeds gold for some reason.

She has small white angel wings that are almost impenetrable. Mine pair of wings are clear dark green crystal-like dragon wings. My wingspan is fourteen feet and the wings themselves are on top are scales and have a hard feel. Beneath the scales are phoenix-like feathers that are the same clear crystal.

My sister can morph into any plant or animal, but I can change any part of my body into any creature and can change into the form of other mystical beings like a Dragon, Phoenix, Pegasus, or even different monsters. I can also change into normal animals but not plants. I can control magic, the mist and many other things like time and space, she has made changes the space that we are currently living in.

We don't know how but we both have in-depth knowledge of languages, math, science, and other things but we don't have any memories before the day we met. I can change matter that she creates and can alter atoms where she can make them out of nothing.

We both have a mastery of every single weapon, guns, swords, bow and arrow, even bare hands. We know many types of martial arts and our senses are great. Both of us have reflexes which can allow us to dodge bullets like they were in slow motion. I know every type of plant and its effect on the body. I am skilled in healing and fighting but also magic and controlling the elements.(Shocking Chaos awake with lightning is hilarious)

After a while of not knowing what I look like, Chaos made a mirror and showed me what I looked like. I have dark sea green eyes and my iris are similar to her eye, black with swirls of white and different colors. I had a pointed strong jaw and black hair which was untamed and essy. it is shorter on the side but is long and silky on top. I smiled and found I had straight teeth the color of snow. I grinned crookedly.

"Dang sis I think I am hot eh?" She just shook her head and smiled "I think you look like an idiot."

I smiled back and said "That is no way to talk to people young lady. I think you deserve to be put in time out." she froze and her eyes widened. It has been about five years since we had met and it has been a geat time except Chaos can get a little annoying sometimes so if she ever annoys me or does something bad like steal a piece of my candy I put her in a time out.

You may think what's wrong with that? Well, my little sister has Trypophobia, so I dig a hole outside our house she created and stick her in it for about an hour.

"No. Percyyyyyyy. I'm bored." I sighed and nodded "Me too sis, what do you want to do?" She popped up and said "I want to make something big."

I thought about what she had said and then something clicked in my head and I smiled.

"Hey chaos, I have something, but this will take all of your power and you will be passed out for awhile, maybe even a couple of years. But it will pay off if you do it." She looked at me confused but then nodded "I trust you, what do I need to do?"

We walked outside and I turned the house she made into oxygen which we found out is the thing we need to breathe in our animal forms. She looked at me confused then I said "Focus on your power and I will enter your mind and tell you what to do."

She closed her eyes and I used my power over telepathy and I said "Look into your being, your well of power, reach deep and feel the pull in your gut. feel for a string and pull on it. When you have a grip, grab it and pour all of your strength and power into that and you will create something, imagine colors, worlds, weather, stars, suns, planets, even oceans lakes. See it in your mind and create it."

When I said create it, she snapped her eyes open and an explosion happened. it was so strong I was blown back I don't know ow far back. I was lost but when I opened my eyes tears came out as I saw what she had created.

I looked around and I saw planets with water, storms, and water. I smiled but then realized I didn't know where I was or where my sister went. I let my senses take over and I realized how much power she had actually put into this, There were billions of galaxies and I couldn't count that many planets. I smiled at what we had done then realized I could sense only about half of the universe but it just kept growing. I decided to do what my sister did only make life on the planets so I don't destroy what she did. Plus when she did wake up there would be plenty of people to have fun with her so she didn't get bored. I grabbed the power in my soul and focussed my senses to all of the created universe and pulled, turning the elements on each planet into life.

I smiled but knew I wasn't done. Just doing that took half my strength but I knew I couldn't just finish half-assed. I reached out and found a suitable planet and put on the planet, beings that control everything, they each hold domains so I decided to call them primordials. I smiled at what they would become and create as rulers whilst I watched.

I now had about one fourth of my overall power left to use and I knew if I did use it I would pass out but I shrugged it off and created two deities of equal massive growing power. I looked at the two dragons who were exact opposites, one black with pearl white eyes and a white dragon with black eyes.

I smiled and said "You two are my sons, I would like to name you Shernag and Biyaku." I looked at the two dragons and the bowed. I smiled at them and said "You two are the representations of the universes good and evil. You are both immortal but will keep the other in check whilst I am gone. I am about to fall asleep so go my sons and protect my sister and I's creation." They both bowed and said "Yes father." in sync and flew away. I smiled and summoned three more immortals on earth, the planet I created the primordials on. They were the three fates and would control what happens to the living creatures around the universe.

I smiled but then frowned as I watched my vision go black and knew I pushed my limits.

"Chaos I will find you when I wake up." with that thought I embraced darkness allowing my body to take upon a hibernation-like state.

* * *

As I opened my eyes I used my powers to do a search. I almost fell over whilst floating in the middle of space as from what I could tell the universe my sister and I made had quadrupled. I smiled at how many planets had complex and intellegent beings. I looked at where Earth was and was shocked to see that there were signatures of hundreds of different immortals. I smiled and decided to look for my sons.

I flew around the universe searching for strong power signatures. after a week of searching, I found a volcanic planet and I flew down to the surface. As I got there I saw the two dragons fighting, decimating the surface. At the moment Biyaku was winning and seemed to be larger. I frowned at the black dragon knowing that he was more powerful because there is more good then bad in the universe.

I sighed heavily before walking up to them and shouting "The hell are you boys doing? Stop this before I have to ground you both!" I heard a strong dark voice speak "Who dare interrupt a battle betwee-..." I smiled and was tackled by two massive dragons who both screamed "Dad." I smiled at them questioning why they were so large and fighting.

"Dad why is it you are naked?" Asked Shernag the dragon representing all good and I looked down to see myself fully nude infront of my two sons.

I flushed and covered my manhood but my hands weren't blocking anything so I used the air to change the atoms into clothes. I dressed hurredly and looked back to my sons.

"Why were you two fighting?" They looked at each other and Biyaku replied "We have been clashing since ancient times when we first met you father." I nodded.

"You boys have grown vastly since I saw you last, you were just whelps. I can feel your intelligence and power now."

"Father, how long do you think it has been?" Asked Shernag I shrugged and replied "A couple years." they both looked at me shocked.

"Father it has been about thirteen point seven billion years since we last saw you." I fell on my butt at what he said. I looked at them hoping it wasn't true but I could tell they weren't lying. I put my hand to my head and asked "Sons, may I check your memories to see all of what has happened to my creations?" They looked at me confuse and Shernag asked "What do you mean creations father?" I smiled and said "I was the one who created life son." They both stared at me wide eyed and nodded.

I looked through their memories. Because of their domains, they know every single good or evil thing ever done in this universe. I looked through Biyaku's memories and saw everything, murder, rape, lies, cheating, stealing, wars, battles, death, and so many more things that showed how terrible my creations were. As thirteen billion years of evolution of humans and many other creatures on all planets streamed through my head a single tear fell as I realized what I had created and left. All of the pain and misery.

In three seconds I felt everything bad ever to happen in the universe. I looked to my sons and I said shakily "I am sorry for what they have done." They both looked at me amazed and bowed their heads "You are truly a great being to be able to see all of that and not grow insane father. I once allowed an immortal male to view part of my domain and he faded into the void." I nodded then looked into the memories of Shernag and Let out another tear after the three-second search. I smiled ear to ear as I saw so much joy and happiness.

They looked at me and said "Father what will you do now that you are awake again?" I looked at them and said "I believe first you two should stop fighting." They looked at me and I said "If you wish to live lives of peace you can stay here and I can change this world to accommodate you and let it be known around the universe two of the mightiest beings are here. If I do that, many would search you out and try to gain knowledge, guidance, and you would be challenged against some of the greatest warriors rather than each other." They looked at each other and nodded. I smiled and said "I will alter this planet and one of you will have a cave on one side where the other will have a cave on the opposite side of the world. Three days fly for you two but it would take immortals three months to walk and a regular mortal a year. They looked at me.

"Father, how long would it take for you to get across this planet to speak to one of us?" I grinned wickedly and backed up. I transformed into my dragon form, I was pitch black and each of my scales let out a white fog which made it seem ominous especially because The black scales glow a black darkness and my human wings were giant sized and also let out a light. They looked up at me in surprise.

They were the largest dragons in existence and Biyaku was forty feet and Shernag was thirty-five. I loomed over them at about eighty-five feet tall and I was two hundred feet long. Twice the size of them. I grinned and said "It would probably take me a day." When I finished I changed back to my human form and they still looked at me in shock dumbly nodding. I laughed and I put my hand on the surface of the volcanic planet. I focussed and used my power to change the planet all the way to the core.

The two dragons looked at me in confusion until the world started to shift and change. All of a sudden the world turned into a massive foggy jungle with trees the size of redwoods. the entire world was covered in a thick fog and there were hundreds of massive lakes and rivers. I also made numerous creeks and streams. I stood completely unaffected by the change, I didn't even break a sweat. I smiled at the two.

"Good luck sons," With that I fire traveled away to space. With that, I just looked around thinking on the question they asked me. What do I do?

I ran through a few different possibilities then, one clicked in my mind. I will Get rid of the universe's evil at its core. I grinned and flashed to the planet I remember having many wars and the most evil out of the universe, Pulsomia.

As I appeared in the alleyway of the capital city. I grinned at some of the thugs looking at me funnily. I stepped out and walked into the town square and decided to go to a clothing store to look the part of a dangerous man. I walked into a tailor's shop and smiled at the man sitting at the desk.

"Sir, I personally make the clothes to fit the person, so make sure you have the coin before you ask for something." I smiled and replied "Thank you sir, but I am new to this world so I dont know what currency is used here." He nodded and replied "We use Aueri." He pulled out a coin and aid twenty of these and I will make the best clothes I can, anything you want." I nodded and looked around at some of his works. I smiled and whipped my hand in the air making four stacks of twenty-five of the currency appear on his desk. I smiled and asked "Is this enough?" He looked at it with wide eyes and whispered under his breath "My gods..." I smiled and said "Don't use our names like that sir, it is mighty rude." He looked at me in confusion.

"Y-Y-Your a god?" I smiled and said "No... I am one better." He looked confused so I said "Who do you think made the gods?" His eyes widened and he went to bow and I stopped him. "Please don't bow to me. I don't bleed red or gold and I don't want to be known as a man who demands respect." He nodded and asked "Wait, milord, you don't bleed red?" I made a knife out of the only metal that is able to cut me "Chaos silver" and pulled it across my thumb. He gasped at my platinum blood.

He ran to the back and came back with many different types of cloth. I smiled and told him exactly what I wanted. A few hours later I walked out decked in a black cloak that had a white trim, I wore black pants that were comfortable, breathable, and I could move in. I had a thin silk black shirt that was tight against my eight pack and strong chest. I wore a pair of black leather boot and my cloak only covered the top half of my face so I asked him and he made me a black mask with silve string on the edges. I wore gloves that covered all but my fingertips.

I had made a deal with the tailor, his name was James Salivar. He agreed to keep it a secret that I am the creator of life and I would always come to him and his family for tailors as long as he passed the family trade down. To sweeten the deal I blessed him with knowledge of every tailor ever to exist. I laughed as he was so thankful for giving him the knowledge.

I walked down the street not even five minutes before a city guard stopped me. He looked at me and said "Citizen, you had better give me your due taxes for visiting this city." His ugly face grew a wicked grin with yellow crooked teeth and I noticed he very obviously put a hand on his sword.

I smiled under the mask glad I decided to try and rid the universe of people like him. I spoke clearly and said "Sir I am not a part of this city so I do not pay your taxes." He pulled his sword with a gruff growl and lunged at me slowly. I didn't even have to move from my position. With one hand I ripped the dull blade from his grasp and punched him breaking his jaw. I read his memories and was disgusted at how many crimes he had committed. Including raping a young girl. I was tempted to send him to the void but decided he would get due punishment in death.

I walked up to him and snapped his neck instantly killing him. I continued walking and during that period I had met twenty guards. Three were kind and cared about the citizens, the other seventeen ended up dead and committed numerous crimes. I decided to rest by meditating in the forest outside of the city that night.

As I woke I heard the sound of branches snapping under feet and a man yelling "Bitch come back here... Ah, there you are." I sprang up and silently ran to where the two were. I saw a man holding a girl probably not even eleven by the wrist. I searched both of their memories and found the father was abusive and planned to rape his daughter before selling her. He had murdered the mother and the girl's sister.

I growled and turned the branch I was standing on into a blade I knew was used for decapitation and cutting off body parts. I stared at the black katana that I held and moved faster than the speed of light. I lunged and cut the man's arm off with a single fluid movement. I caught the girl and laid her feet on the ground. I turned to the man who was looking at his stub screaming. I moved fast enough to not be noticed. the thin blade left a straight line on his chest as I pulled it out of his heart.

I made the long blade disappear and changed it into a dagger. with it I carved the symbol I decided would be mine on his forehead. I also put the symbol on the other eighteen guards. It is the symbol of life. I chose to use it because I created all life.

When I was finished I looked at the girl and said "Hello young one, you are safe now, I am sorry you had to see that." She shook her head and said "Thank you, that man hated me, my mother and sister. the only thing is I now have nowhere to live." I snapped and made a large cottage and said "The home will never run out of food or water. you will be safe there child." with that I fire traveled back to the town square. I decided to try and find who is the leader of the corrupt guards.

I asked around for a while asking people for directions before finding a guard. I searched his memories and found him a good man. I used his memories and walked to the headquarters of the guards. I knocked on the large wooden doors and read the memories of each of the one hundred and eighty-three guards inside and found only about seventy were good people. When the door opened I was met by a blonde man and said "Hello?" I smiled and said "Hello I was wondering how would one go about becoming a guard?" He looked at me and smiled "Come in, you came to the right place," I smiled and he brought me to a room with everyone inside of it.

I looked around and used my liquid powers over everyone in the room and froze all of them. I drew from the air a katana again and practically flew and within a second every person who was corrupt or had committed a crime I considered a death sentence all had a hole receding through their chest and out their back. All who I killed had my symbol on their foreheads and were evil people.

I flame traveled to the palace and unfroze the good guards I spared the lives of. I looked between the sentries in front of me guarding the gate and search both of them. The man on the right was a great guy but the one on the left was a despicable man who had murdered three innocent people and stolen from the poverty stricken and old. I killed the guilty one and shadow traveled into the massive castle.

After searching everywhere in the castle I had already killed one hundred and sixty-eight corrupt people who are contaminating this world and have done terrible things. I left my mark on each one and finally found the throne room. I reached out my senses and powers and read the minds and memories of each. There were the leaders of each of the five nations in the same spots and fifteen guards. All were guilty except one man. He was nineteen and had orange hair and red eyes. He stood six-two and was left the kingship when his father died in battle. His mother raised him and he was liked by royalty because of his father and liked by the people because his mother was a commoner and taught him to respect even the poorest people if they have good hearts. I grinned knowing what I should do. I formed my Katana out of the air and kicked the doors open.

In the blink of the eye, each of the guard's hearts were punctured. I decided before coming in that whenever I encountered a corrupt ruler I would make his head role so four were decapitated. I held the crown and turned towards the young man.

"Markus Dragu King of Wintercol, I Percy Jackson, Creator of life, ancient being, dub thee semi-immortal high king of Pulsomia." He looked at me in shock then bowed "Milord, I have never heard of you the creator of life, but I thank you for ridding this world of the plague of those four nations. I nodded and placed the crown on his head and he stood

"Wait, milord, what did you mean by semi-immortal?" I laughed and muttered a few words then poked his forehead. "I gave you the blessing of life AKA me, you will now never die of old age and stay at your prime body when you turn twenty-five until you are slain or I see you become an unjust ruler." He looked at me and bowed at the waist.

"Thank you, milord, but will the other nations follow me? And what about the Armies?" I smiled and said I will deal with that, good luck, my friend... And get some clothes made by James Salivar he is a tailor, I think he should be noted as the best on this planet. Sorry I got rid of half of the guards because of their corruption by the way." I flashed away snikering at how easy it was to help the vilest world in existence.

 **Time Skip One Week**

* * *

I was walking through the capital of Wintercol and found Markus' castle, I smiled at the simple yet elegant structure carved from marble and had stained glass windows. I shadow traveled into the throne room to find the advisor, Markus' mother, and his little brother who was leading while he was away.

I smiled at their shocked faces and I said "Hey Wells, your brother asked me to give this to you, " I threw him the crown and his mom started sobbing. I looked at her in confusion and then said "Oh crap, no, I meant he is now high king and wanted Wells to take over Wintercol seeing as he now can't rule both." everyone's eyes grew wide and I smiled "All hail King Wells Dragu King of Wintercol second in line as ruler of Pulsomia. Good job kid at only fifteen I expect great things from you in the future." He nodded dumbly. I looked at the royal advisor and

I looked at the royal advisor and said "Markus said That I should have no problem with the people of Wintercol agreeing to have him as their new high king." he nodded and I said "Good. I talked to the other four Provinces and each one wanted to sign the treaty I made for you all and you are the last ones." They were surprised again and I said "I destroyed three armies so now it is only you and Plainsia province with a standing army." They looked at me and I shrugged.

"Goodbye, for now, King, I will be checking on you much like I told your brother.

With that, I flashed away to the next planet I needed to fix.

* * *

 **Time skip 99 million years**

I looked down at the vile king of Krodonia and said "Congratulations, you are the thirteen Duodecillionth evil person I have rid the world of" I said as I flicked my wrist severing his head from his neck and drew my mark on his forehead. I flashed back to Pulsomia and laid on my bed.

I woke up at about ten in the morning and walked out to see my two most trusted friends. "Mark, James good morning," I said. They both nodded to me and Markus went back to signing forms on his see through tablet.

James spoke asking "Did you finally get rid of that ass in quadrant seven thousand and six, the slave trader Zodar or whatever that evil king's name was?" I nodded and laughed as he started flipping through a fashion magazine. Pulsomia had gone from the evilest world to the most technologically advanced one, achieved space travel only a few centuries after I took down the high king. I had cleared away almost all of the evil dictators around the universe and had been known as the destroyer for I had toppled worlds and leaders for millennia.

Ever since I started to assassinate all evil doers I came across I had also been searching for my little sister, I had yet to find her after all this time but I got a tip from an adventurer saying he felt a great power just outside of the explored zone in the direction of the Milky Way. Even I had not visited that galaxy because no one has ever found any life there so Everyone ignores it because none of the planets could sustain life.

I smiled solemnly and Markus or as I have taken to calling him Mark asked "You ok Perce you seem out of it." I sighed and asked "Have I ever told you about the day I gained a conscious?" They both stopped what they were doing and walked over to me eager to hear what I was going to say.

"I wasn't born, I just opened my eyes and I was alive." They were both confused and James asked "But I thought you were in the universe and created life?" I shook my head and said "I was alive for five years living and training before it was created. The first day I was alive a man spoke to me in my head and told me I would meet my little sister and I should teach her to use her powers. Do you know what my power is?" I asked and they both shook their heads "I control everything. Atoms, elements, I created life itself so my little sister wouldn't be bored when she woke up."

They looked at me in confusion "Woke up?" asked Mark I nodded "My little sister's name is Chaos, Creator of the universe. I asked her to do it and when she did she used all of her power to make the entire universe, all of the planets. When she did it caused an explosion you all know as the big bang, It knocked me across the new universe and I didn't know where my little sister went. But since she did her part I used my power to create life on most all of the planets she created and made the primordial gods somewhere in the universe. I don't remember where just that the planets name was earth. What I did, was create immortal beings stronger than gods to control all elements whilst I was gone and made three immortals that create and control the fate of all living things except my sister, the man I met when I was first alive, and myself. Also on that day, I created two powerful beings that are my sons on the planet Drarea. The embodiment of good and evil in this universe."

"Damn." They said it at the same time so it made me laugh. They looked at me funnily so I said "I think I am going to retire the whole assassin thing, guys." I think Mark fell out of his chair.

"W-What! You are the reason ninety percent of the people joined the Army." I nodded knowing when Mark discovered space travel he also visited the planets I had freed and now there was a force led by him around about half the known universe that is called Alpha core. Most joined because I freed their planet and they knew the leader of the Army was Mark and that I was friends with him. Right now he dictates over five trillion galaxies and has about a billion troops for every galaxy. Almost all of the people who joined are put in as police but if you make it through the ranks to one of the top thousand I personally train you.

To say being trained by me was hard was an understatement. But every single person ever trained by me has become a warrior worthy of what I give them, semi-immortality.

I decided to take on Apprentices after finding out how fun it is when I raised a Phoenix. His name is Sam and I found the egg in a pirate starship after I killed them. I found him and used my fire powers to keep him alive because Pheonix need fire while they are still in their egg. I brought him home and raised him. To say Pheonix were rare was an understatement. I have found three other than Sam in the past ninety-nine million years. I had talked to one after saving her life, she told me there were about a hundred in the entire universe and they live for about a million years and females can only lay one egg.

I had saved another and it turned ut he was the King of the Pheonix Cansavor. I turned into a Pheonix and beat him in a battle so he gave me the blessing of the Pheonix. I was happy about this and two things surprised me, first was the fact he could bless me even though I was more powerful and the second ws when h blessed me two things happened, I got golden flecks in my sea green Irises and if I get mad my Irises turn into green flames in my eyes. The second was I can control Pheonix fire. This was surprising because I could not control it before and it is ten times stronger than hell fire. Which I thought was the most powerful fire in the universe.

Sam now lives on Drarea with Biyaku and Shernag. I visit about once a year and they are great friends.

I looked at my closest friends in front of me and I said "I am going to go find my sisters, be well while I am gone, I may not come into contact for a few years until I find her. If I don't come back tell everyone I went to discover some new planets." They both nodded sadly and I flashed into empty space.

I let my wings out of my back for the first time since I turned into a dragon for my two sons. I flapped them a few times, popping a few bones relieving the built up stress and sighed at the good feeling I got. I went to Drarea first to say goodbye to my three sons and check up on all of the universes good and evil. I was glad to know that there was a lot less evil than before and my sons were now both a tall fifty feet. I said my goodbyes to Sam then flashed toward the Milky Way galaxy. When I got there I remembered it "Earth" I said smiling.

"Son listen to me." I looked around and realized it was my father "Who are you? Why were you not there for Chaos and I?" He was silent before saying "I can wake up Chaos and send her to you but you will not remember anything for six years and you will stay on earth as a twelve-year-old because that is the amount of power needed to wake up your sister. I nodded and he said "Ok, You will be sent to Earth with fake memories and will be known as a son of a sea god and live wit their race. On the sixth year, you are there you will remember everything and I will make Chaos teleport to where you are." I nodded my head and said "Deal." With that my vision went black and I felt about ninety-nine percent of my power drain from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys hope you enjoy

* * *

"Percy Jackson!" Said the screechy voice of my math teacher Miss Dodds I lifted my head up off the desk and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I wiped my mouth of the drool much t the entertainment of the other students and said "Mam?"

She slapped her wooden ruler on my desk and said can you solve the problem on the board?" I looked up and had no clue what any of the math problems meant with all of the numbers and letters. I was confused but a voice inside me just spoke so I told her what that voice said "F=Thirteen mam." She stepped back in surprise and replied "Ugh... You must have cheated there is no way you knew that boy." I looked at her questioning what she meant but just shrugged it off.

Time skip about Five and a half Years

"I will kill you and then destroy your precious Gods' throPerseus Jackson." I shook my head at him and replied "Kronos I defeated you once and I _will_ do it again. he laughed and said what can you do when I have your pretty little girlfriend?" He said whilst moving Annabeth's head with his scythe at her throat.

I growled in protest and Annabeth just spoke softly "Live Percy, move on, you only have one more day to escape to meet the others at the door of death." I shook my head in defiance. "Annabeth I will no-" blood. He swiftly cut her throat cackling as her head fell from her body. A tear fell from my eye and I let out a wail "A-Annabeth." I said almost silently.

My grandfather just laughed at my pain as I fell to my knees. "That's it, Percy, all of your friends will die by my hand. I was raised by Gaea hen she awoke and now I will kill every single person you hold-" He was cut short as I looked up at him with a glare that would have frightened a primordial. I was taught the wolf glare when I spent a few weeks with Lupa, but the feeling of bloodlust in me I was so livid I wasn't surprised when I think I saw a little pee become apparent on the front of his trousers.

"W-What the heck do you think you could do to me puny demigod?" I smiled sickeningly sweetly and slowly rose to my feet.

I looked at him in the eyes my six one figure to his six two. I could almost feel my eyes erupt in flames as my anger bested me. I remember Aunt Hestia told me I would be able to control fire and summon home cooked food when I became her champion after defeating Kronos the first time. But I could feel the heat coming from my eyes and Kronos stepped back in shock.

He drew his scythe and said "I am the king of the Titans boy, you cannot touch me." As the words left his mouth I pulled Riptide from my pocket and lobbed off his left hand in a fluid motion faster than the eye could see.

He looked down at the wound that was now dripping golden let out a scream and dropped his six-foot golden scythe and grabbed his stub a few inches beneath his elbow. I picked up the golden weapon and knew from experience that this blade could harm and severe the very soul of beings. I whirled it around and saw the Titans eyes widen.

"H-how?!" I looked at him questioningly until I saw a golden light drain from him into me. I knew instantly what time it was and could tell all of this world's evils and what time would be best to plant and harvest seeds.

"You stole my domains you asshole! How did you do it?" I shook my head honestly not knowing the answer but then turned to the enemy in front of me. I twirled the blade around multiple times then looked at the defenseless Titan. I smiled and said "Goodbye grandfather. I hope to never see you on the other side." with that I used Riptide and the Scythe to cut him anywhere I saw any part of him. I knew he was dead but I wanted to make him last longer that way so after I had a bloodied pile of death I concentrated on my fire powers I supposedly had and burnt the pile. I smiled in satisfaction at his decimated remains of ash that flew throughout the pit.

I looked at my decapitated girlfriend and fell to my knees again remembering her death. I grabbed her body and cried for I don't know how long. Even with my new powers.

After I had no more tears to cry I used my powers from my dad and shook the earth in anger. I walked over to the closest source of water, the Styx and jumped in with Annabeth's body in my arms. I had tears in my eyes and because of my loss, I didn't even notice the pain bearing down on me. After a few minutes, I heard the goddesses voice say "Perseus Jackson! You lost my blessing and dare enter my waters aga- Oh gods... I am sorry young demigod." I smiled sadly at the goddess and said "You probably do not know but I jumped into Tartarus for Annabeth and after almost two weeks of trudging through, even meeting a primordial, I lost her to Kronos."

I let out a sniffle and a small tear. The goddess just put her hand to her mouth and asked "You met Kronos and he killed your lover?" I nodded solemnly. "What happened to him Perseus?" She asked quietly.

I didn't know how to respond so with my free hand that wasn't holding my love I pulled out his scythe and stated coldly "I cut him up into a million pieces and burnt it, spreading it across the pit." She recoiled in surprise and I sheathed the blade by putting it in the back of my shirt collar.

"I need to make it to the doors of death, but I don't want to ask for your blessing after I so carelessly accidentally lost it when I lost my memories I wish for you to take her and that news to Olympus for me please," I begged, bowing on the river bed.

She shook her head and said "I will give the Olympians Annabeth for a proper burial and the news. But I will do one thing better also." With that Annabeth's body and the goddess flashed away ten minutes later she reappeared and said "I had to take her to the underworld then teleport from there sorry I took so long. Now, for what I said earlier." She started to chant in an ancient tongue and I closed my eyes.

"Congratulations Perseus Jackson, you are the first champion of Styx. I hope you accept." I bowed and said "Thank you Lady Styx." She bobbed me over the head and said "You are my champion don't call me lady. And being my champion does three things, first you can alter other people's oaths if you converse with me, the second I will never punish you for breaking an oath made on my name, and finally, you have the curse of Achilles except having no weak points."

I smiled and hugged her. She looked at me in confusion but as I pulled back I just smiled and said "Thank you so much Styx, this will help me so much in my battles. I don't know how to thank you." She smiled and said "Defeat Gaea and kick some ass for me." I nodded and she said "Follow my river and you will find the doors of death. Remember you will have to fight an army of monsters before exciting and some Titans probably, but Hades told me he will send "Bob" to help whatever that means..."

I smiled and fist pumped "thank you so much. I have to get going now. I will always remember what you did for me, goodbye." with that I swam to the surface before controlling the water of the river Styx to propel me forward. After five hours of continually swimming through the Styx, I reached a hill where I could see the doors. I looked out and saw three titans. Krios and Koios where standing in front of the elevator doors and Hyperion was leading an army of about five hundred monsters.

I was waiting silently until I heard a whistle like a bomb being dropped then turned to see the Titan I had jumped into the Lethe with. I smiled at him and said "Sup Bob?' I asked and he laughed sadly and replied "Please don't call me that Percy, we both know my name is Iapetus Titan of the Underworld and mortal lifespan." He sighed heavily and I nodded and said "But Bob is a lot easier to say." He facepalmed and smiled nodding.

"So which ones do you want to take on?" I smiled back and said "You take the army I take the Titans." He nodded and said "Let's do it."

"Three, two, one!" When I finished my countdown we both sprang from our hiding places and charged our respective opponents. My titan friend had killed ten cyclops before the army noticed him. When they did it was a panic and Hyperion was paying attention to his troops which were getting demolished in front of him. He let out a grunt and said "My bastard of a brother always was such a-" He was cut off by a sharp pain. He looked down to see a bronze blade sticking out of his chest.

He crumpled to the ground and I pulled my blade out. I picked up his sword and like with Kronos I had a golden light leap off of his body and onto mine. I felt a burning glow and knew my fire powers grow and felt a great power surge through me. I realized I was gaining the domains of the Titans I killed. I smiled in realization and set off towards the doors.

I saw the Titans look at me in surprise. I put on Hyperions long golden glowing Imperial Gold sword in its sheath and on my waist. I turned to the Titans and drew Kronos' Scythe and spun it in a circle showing off my skill before waiting for the two Titans to get in an offensive stance. Koios had Cold eyes and a massive sword with a four-foot blade and was ice blue and frost was visible on it. Krios had a helmet with ram horns and a shield and simple sword. I stood firm as Krios charged and after a few minutes of blocking and dodging his extremely quick blade thrashes and swipes he stated "I respect you, demigod, but where is that little bitch friend of yours?" He smiled and I let out an animalistic roar and chopped through his thick chest plate and tore his torso in two with the scythe.

As he fell in two heaps before he floated away in gold dust his body emitted a gold light which transferred to me and I picked up a helmet with Ram horns. I looked towards Koios and he said respectively with a deep and wise voice "I surrender child, I know you are a fierce opponent and with the domains of multiple Titans I know I will lose I ask you to make it quick."

I nodded and said "Thank you for being respectable," He got on his knees and I severed the Titans head off like butter and he too transferred a golden light to me and poofed into gold dust. The Ichor of the three Titans still on me. I picked up the massive sword and the helmet.

I turned to see Iapetus covered in golden monster dust and threw his hands up "We won woot-woot!" I smiled until a black flash interrupted us. I looked at the primordial who had his back to me and said "Are you going to let us leave or do you want to fight me too." I looked at him with a steely determination to get out.

He turned to me silently and I stared at his face waiting for an explanation. Five minutes of silence later he had a confused look on his face so I said "Dude the fuck? Are my friend and I able to leave or not?"

He smiled and replied "Never have I seen a mortal look at my face and not go completely insane. Nor has any demigod ever escaped my domain. Other than your younger cousin, but he was with the Giants and only he was in a vase unable to see or hear and only for a little while so it does not count." I nodded and said "I don't care about that, can we leave?" he grinned and it looked a little odd like he has not done it many times before and he replied "You can leave whenever you would like. But make sure to go and put my sister back to sleep."

I turned to Iapetus and said "Do you happen to know how I can like shrink these?" I said pointing to the weapons and helmet I had acquired. He grinned and said "You are now the demigod Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Lord of the North, South, and East, stars and constellations, forsight, intellect, knowledge, light, fire, power, harvest, evil, and time. You have many more titles but I don't feel like spending twenty minutes saying the rest so congrats." He smiled and I nodded realizing I now had domains. "And to answer your question, you just think about a different form and it will change."

I nodded and thought of them each changing. The Helmet I got from Krios turned into a shield then a watch. The sword of Hyperion changed into a flaming spear then a coin one side a flame one side a light bulb. The massive ice sword changed into a surfboard then a blue arm guard. Finally, I looked at the tall golden Scyth then it changed into Backbiter then a black cloak. I put the silver watch on my right wrist, the blue crystal arm guard on my right forearm and put on the black cloak over my tattered clothes. I slipped the coin into the cloak's pocket and found it disappeared. I reached in and felt it there but when I took out my hand it went somewhere else, much like Leo's tool belt. I thought about it then it appeared. I laughed at the prospect of things appearing like Leo then imagined a package of my favorite gum, Trident spearmint and pulled the packet out, offering some to the surprised immortals.

Tartarus just shook his head smiling and Bob gladly took a piece. Tartarus pointed at the doors and the chains broke and the doors opened I said "See you Tartarus, nice to meet you, but we really must get going." Then sprinted into the elevator.

I got into the doors and when I turned around I saw them closed. I panicked and shouted "Iapetus! Where are you!?" I could hear a sigh from the other side of the door and he said "Someone with a connection to the underworld needs to be in contact with the door during the twelve minute period of going up. I am sorry I should have told you I can't go back. But it is worth it for you to save the world again and keep the peace. Go Percy, my friend." and with that I felt the elevator shoot up and I started towards the surface.

After I realized what he did I was already at the surface. I heard a battle beeing waged and chains being broken so I opened the elevator door to see my friends fighting Clytius and Pasiphae. I growled to get those around to acknowledge my presence and I saw everyone turn towards me. Nico was next to the doors so I pushed them closed and slit his hand pushing it against the doors. I knew Bob was doing the same so I smiled as they glowed a golden color and sealed the doors hopefully for the last time.

I knew Bob was doing the same so I smiled as they glowed a golden color and sealed the doors hopefully for the last time.

Nico looked at me shocked at punched me in the gut still not knowing who I was and said "Why the fuck did you do that!? Who are you we still have friends in Tartarus! Now they are going to be in there forever!" The Giant and sorceress laughed and said "Now who is going to save you! You all wanted that son of Poseidon and trashy daughter of-" Clytius was cut off by my blade Riptide vertically from his throat. When I moved towards the bane of Hecate, the cloak hood fell revealing my head to those present. I heard some voices say my name but I just looked towards Hecate and

I heard some voices say my name but I just looked towards Hecate and said "Do something!" As I did I pulled my blade down cutting the giant in half. When my feet hit the ground I heard a thunk and looked up to see Hecate's dagger lodged in the giant's heart.

"Nooooo!" was all that was heard from him before he disappeared in a gold dust. I turned to see Hazel manipulating the mist and having a mind and magic battle so I decided to say "Fuck it" and lunged at her cutting off her head easily. Where she didn't expect me to be, behind her.

I looked to my three friends and the goddess and spoke "Hey guys." I was tackled in a hug by the small elvish Latino, the daughter of Pluto, and the son of Hades. I was bombarded by questions and they were all happy until Nico froze and spoke softly "Percy... oh gods... I am so sorry." The other two looked around and at me to try and find what Nico was talking about.

Hazel gasped and hung her head and Leo was still just confused. I looked at him sadly and said "Annabeth... S-she was murdered, beheaded by Kronos. He was awakened by Gaea and found her and I yesterday and did a sneak attack. He used his scythe and..." I broke off into tears and Hazel hugged me tightly. "It's ok. It's ok Percy." I shook y head and wailed "She's dead! The love of my life died not two feet in front of me and I couldn't do a thing about it." I kept on letting my feelings flow from me until I felt a warm hand on my back and I calmed down to sniffling.

"Young hero, I am sorry for your loss, but your girlfriend is on Olympus right now thanks to you and you rid this world of Kronos twice." I nodded my thanks and asked "Where is everyone?" They pointed towards the exit and we started our way out. When we reached sunlight I was blinded but at the same tie relished it after getting out of one of if not the darkest hell in the world.

I let my eyes assimilate to the change then opened them to see the crew of the Argo II. Jason and Piper were holding hands and smiling at me, Hazel ran over and hugged Frank Leo went to flirt with Reyna and Nico stayed next to me. I turned to Hecate and said "Thank you for your help, please go back to Olympus so they can know to show up at the original Mount Olympus in two weeks time when we get there. Also, please tell my father I escaped and am safe and about our success in closing the doors of death and defeat of Clytius and Pasiphae." I bowed my thanks and she flashed out.

I turned to my other friends to see their sad faces and I silently thanked Hazel for telling them for me. I knew I had to make a joke so they would think I didn't change too much in the pit so I spoke quietly "Damn. Do you think my love life is so fucked up because I always refuse Aphrodite from taking my virginity?" I got a chuckle from Jason and Frank but Leo said "You fucking refused to have sex with the goddess of love? You're a fucking idiot." I smiled and nodded but it went away when Reyna, Piper, and Nico said at the same time "Wait you're a virgin." I was confused about two of them. I knew that Reyna liked me but Pipes had a boyfriend and Nico... Oh gods... The realization struck me even though it should have been obvious. Nico is gay.

I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded to the three and said "I loved Annabeth and would never cheat on her and she didn't want to lose her maidenhood. I wanted kids but she didn't so I agreed and I was fine with it." they nodded and I saw coach Hedge snickering but I heard a laugh from Jason and he said "Holy shit, who knew the hero of Olympus still has his v-card?! hahaha even Leo isn't anymore! When Piper and I had-"

I cut him off saying "Dude nooo. I don't want to here about your guys' sex life! Wait what the fuck I am older than all of you accept coach the hell do you mean all of you have had sex!? No! I am the oldest you all are under age! And I swear to gods if anyone tells any of the gods about me-"

I was cut off this time by a boxy camera with a loud strong male voice I noticed was Hephaestus say "That was just great, all of the immortal world knows about it already, sorry Perce." I looked on and realized it was streaming live on Hephaestus TV and just blushed heavily.

I heard him laugh then say "The council heard about you returning and I told them about my camera I hooked up to watch the crew of the Argo II so the entire council is currently watching and listening to your conversation. My wife said she was going to take you first but then was shot at by Artemis while she was saying she would not allow my wife to corrupt the only good man in the world."

I blushed even more at the goddesses talking about my sex life or lack there of and flame traveled to my bedroom before I could get even more embarrassed. I laid in bed when I heard Leo bust through my door and said "Holy Zeus! You can control fire?!" I nodded and he sent a massive wall of flame at me. I stopped it easily and sent it out into the hall and laughed as I heard Coach Hedge scream. he busted into my room with a singed tail and spoke to me "Who the fuck do you think you are cupcake?! I could get the council to ill you for this!"

I smiled at his mention of the council and rebutted "You expect the council whom may I add is led by my best friend Lord of the wild would kill a demigod who saved Olympus and has the essence of Pan inside of him?" He looked at me in confusion and said "What! You do not know Lord Grover and I know for a fact you don't have the essence of Pan in you, He faded a few years ago." I smiled and said "Why don't we just check it out then?

"I pulled out a drachma and drew water from the air and changed it into mist and tossed the coin in "Oh Lady Iris, please show me Grover Underwood." The Skype call noise rang a few times before an image of grover and his nymph girlfriend kissing came up. I laughed and said "Hey Grover, Juniper, is this a bad time? Should I call again when you aren't eating each other's faces?" They pulled away in surprise and Grover bleatted and spoke "Gods dammit Percy I haven't heard from you in almost two years and you interrupt during my beautiful wife and I's engagement night?"

I smiled and said "Holy shit congrats, and sorry I haven't gotten to talk lately, I was kidnapped by Hera, had my memories erased, got raised by wolfs, chased by monsters found the Roman camp, blew it up, flew across the world, beat up a few gods, giants, and titans, flew around the world, fell into Tartarus, lost Annabeth, lost Bob, met Nyx and Tartarus, escaped Tartarus, became champion of Styx, and revealed I was a virgin to the entire Greek world." My two woodland friends looked at me in disbelief and Grover said something intelligent much like me before I got the domains of intellect and knowledge and said "Damn..."

I smiled and asked "anyway, can you explain why you won't sentence me to death because I was practicing using my fire power with Leo and burnt some of Hedge's tail and how we were there when Pan faded and he gave us, you most of all, some of his essence before disappearing."

He just nodded and said "Well we won't kill someone because they burnt some fur and yeah, was that meeting Pan and extinct plants and animals before or after you blew up Mt. St. Helens." We laughed at the color draining from the half goats face as he bleated in exasperation and stomped away." I smiled at my best friend and said "I will talk to you later dude, I have to beat the shit out of Gaea in a few weeks." He smiled while nodding and I ran my hand through the message.

* * *

 **Time skip two weeks**

We arrive at Mount Olympus just as I had predicted and I sighed at how great it was to have a clear mind. It turns out I actually gained all of the knowledge of the Titan when I killed him so know I know a shit ton of stuff and no longer have Dyslexia. The only bad part is my ADHD is probably four times worse. I haven't spoken to anyone on board since I got back, I wake up at three train my new powers and weapons and summon my food rather than eat with the other members and read or train until nine when I go to my room to shower and think until ten when I fall asleep. Repeat that for two weeks straight and some people worry.

We were about thirty minutes out from the Original Mount Olympus when I realized I could sense the powers of the Giants. At the base of the mountain were the giants: Porphyrion, Polybotes, Alcyoneus, Enceladus, Orion, and Mimas. I was pissed Gaea resurrected two of the Giants I had already killed but I smiled and sent an Iris message to the council.

"Perseus Jackson, the virgin." Spoke my uncle. My father face palmed and I blushed before steeling my nerve and giving him my "Wolf glare" Which I am glad he recoiled at. I spoke with a strong hard voice. The banes of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Artemis Appollo, and Hephaestus are here." Those mentioned froze at what I said.

Zeus then spoke "Perseus, how do you know this?" I replied "We are approximately twenty-seven minutes away from reaching the base of the mountain and I can use my power over water to sense an area of one hundred miles for signatures, I can sense each of their individual powers and where they are." that gained some looks that said "Impressive" And my dad just looked at me in surprise.

"Percy, how much have you been practicing your powers lately?" I smiled and said "I have been practicing eighteen hours a day the past two weeks on my fire and water powers to the point I can vapor travel, control ice, turn the air into water, control the weather and seas, create massive storms and Earthquakes, and control blood with your powers father." That gained some gasps from the council so I went on "I can summon any amount of mortal or godly food, summon fire up to the heat of the sun, can control Greek fire, flame travel, and even send pulses of calm into other people using my aura."

"Holy shit dude." said an idiotic Apollo. Not understanding how well he summed up the council's thoughts. I frowned and spoke softly "Lady Athena, I would like to apologize. I willingly jumped into Tartarus to save your daughter, the girl I loved, but I failed because I was too week when it truly mattered. I am sorry." There was silence in the throne room. all of the gods were shocked until Athena spoke up.

"Perseus Jackson. DO NOT apologize for trying to save my daughter. I know you tried to save her and I think that is wrong. I will never say this again to you but hear my words. I goddess Athena was proven wrong. I assumed you did not deserve my daughter, but you respected and truly loved her I thank by giving you my blessing and apology."

I bowed my head in thanks as she spoke and ancient language. When she finished I opened my eyes and saw a faint gray glow which reminded me of my wise girl. I looked at the goddess and said quietly "Thank you." She nodded and said "Just one thing... Did you hurt Kronos before killing him?"

My eyes grew dark and I pulled off my cloak and it transformed into my scythe and I spun it before slamming it into the floor "I cut off his arm before using his own blade to chop the bastard into a million pieces, burning them and scattering them into the depths of the Pit." Some of the gods notice my dark attitude and many shifted, nervous in their seats, all aware of what that blade does to the very soul.

She nodded before Apollo said cheerfully oblivious to the darkness "Damn! I say when you get back, Hermes, Aphrodite and I will take you out to get drinks and clubbing!" The two aforementioned gods dumbly nodded their heads only to jump back when Artemis shot an arrow at Apollo's crotch saying "You will not corrupt Perseus!" I laughed gaining their attention and scratched the back of my head "Um Lady Artemis, how exactly would they be corrupting me?"

She flushed red and said "Uhm- er... You know... oh don't make me say it!" I looked at her in confusion and asked "Say what Milady?" There were some snickers at my obliviousness and she replied "You are such a stupid man!" before shooting an arrow ending the connection of my message.

I walked out of my room and into the brig to find Leo. He hadn't noticed when I walked in and was standing a the ships wheel so I decided to sat in the large leather captains chair.

I waited for him to notice but he didn't so after five minutes of waiting I sighed silently and grabbed his boxers and yanked lifting him off his feet waiting. I was laughing at him until Jason busted in and said "Leo are you... Hahaha." I smiled at him and sat Leo down "The poor boy fell to his knees and grabbed his nuts in pain. I high-fived Jason and Leo turned around and said "Jack ass I was hoping to have kids someday dude."

He spoke in such a high voice it made me laugh at him again so I said "Dude the thing is you have to wait for your balls to drop again." both my friends howled only one in frustration one in laughter. I smiled at my friends and said more seriously "We have ten minutes until we land and the seven Olympians get here. We have to face six giants." They all nodded and I said "You guys want to see something cool?"

They both nodded eagerly and I dragged them into the room which used to hold the Athena Parthenos. I used my powers and summoned some water from the river Styx and mad a Stygian Ice whistle and blew it loudly, it shattered and my friends covered their ears at the extremely high pitched scream. A few seconds later, my massive hellhound appeared and started licking my face, because of her size Jason and Leo both backed up in fear, she was the size of a trash truck if not larger and was currently laying on my chest. I smiled and apologized repeatedly for being gone the past two years.

"Mrs. O'Leary, down girl." She sat on her haunches head almost hitting the ceiling and I smiled at my friends. "Meet my pet Hellhound Mrs. O'Leary, the only known friendly Hellhound. Daughter of Cerebus and Nyx... Oh fuck no!" I realized and immediately iris messaged the Protogenoi. The other two were blown away when she actually answered.

"You! You ran away before I could get my picture! I didn't even notice because my children were arguing for hours." I smiled and said "Well, we got bored because you were not very helpful in our tour and you were not even originally part of it because you weren't important enough for us to take a picture with."

I said making fun of her. She sighed and said "Jackson if you were truly foolish enough to think I-A primordial-would fall for that lie, you would be even more retarded than a box of rocks. I was pretending to be a ditz because my brother wanted me to help you two."

I was surprised to hear that but said "Never mind, what I was calling about is my friend and pet, she is your daughter and I realized her father is a certain hellhound." She nodded and said "Mrs. O'Leary, my rebellious daughter. What is the question?" I stared at her and said "You fucked a literal dog!?" She smiled and said "I do admit I am a little shameful, but I do love my children very much and I was extremely drunk and wandered into his cave." I facepalmed and said "You are still a human I think that is bestiality." she shook her head "No. He wanted to have kids too. Plus Those pesky gods kept trying to knock me up, especially those " _Big three_ " *scoff there isn't anything big about those three. Poseidon was the only one wit a-" "Never mind!" I shouted not wanting to know about the goddess' sexcapades.

My two friends snickered behind me and Leo said "Please do go on." I face palmed as she continued describing each of the gods' manhoods. We all laughed at Ares being smallest followed by Zeus much to Jason's dissatisfaction. Leo definitely made fun of him for that. I almost puked when she described her "Time" with my dad and how he was the largest of the gods.

Mrs. O'Leary was sniffing around the horse stables after her mother started excitedly telling her "stories".

I sighed as I could tell her stories were coming to an end as she said "That is why Poseidon comes in at the largest at seven." The two idiots who listened in on the conversation nodded as if this information would be useful in the future but the last comment caught me by surprise.

"Inches?" I asked. She nodded dreamily and I was confused "That's it?" All three of them looked at me and Jason laughed "Haha Percy "That's it?" He said mimicking my voice. There was silence and the Primordial Goddess said "Wait you actually are saying the God who has a godly manhood isn't impressive?" I looked at her still confused and asked "I thought gods would have like massive _things_. Not smaller..." I lost my thought when we hit the ground I swiped my hand through the message and I hopped onto my Hellhound. I hit the door opener and we flew out of the stables out to be met by the seven Olympians.

"Zeus, Hades, Dad, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Hephaestus, grab your respective child and take your child. And thank you all for coming." They each nodded and met their child. I saw Frank and Piper aimlessly walking so I said "Artemis you will take piper, Apollo Frank. Let's go kill us some giants." There were a few "Yeah" and I leaned over to my dad "I will say we can take him in three minutes tops." He grinned and fist bumped me I looked at Athena where Annabeth was supposed to be and said "Mrs. O'Leary, help Athena fight Enceladus."

She barked happily and ran over to the goddess and my hellhound started to rub against her leg. Athena glared at me but I smiled innocently.

Porphyrion was the first in earshot and said "Come to meet your doom? Because you will." I smiled when Zeus shot a lightning bolt blasting the other Giants behind him to fall down like bowling pins.

"Sssssteeeeerike" Said the son of Hephaestus. As soon as they got up the battle began.

Each battled their bane and I smiled at getting to fight with my dad. We had fought for a short period of time before I found a weak spot and jumped up and slashed his throat causing a large cut to be formed and blood started to pour out. I looked to my dad who threw his trident into the cut and disintegrated the Giant I killed once before protecting camp. I smiled at my dad and said "Two minutes thirty-seven seconds. Told ya."

He laughed and we ran to help Athena.

When we got there she held a large spear and had many cuts. Mrs. O'Leary was panting and had a scratch spanning down the left side of her face. I barreled towards him and deflected a strike that would have hit her in her stomach. I bashed his blade away and said "Hey enchilada, I was wondering why they threw a mountain on you but then I realized you were half lizard half idiot. Fight with me and see who wins spear versus sword." I said baiting him away from the hurt pair.

I slashed and parried for a few minutes wearing the massive giant down then in a flurry of movements I cut him a few hundred times then plunged Riptide into the side of his head. At that moment, Athena threw her spear in between his eyes making him dissipate into golden dust.

I smiled and went on to find my next enemy. I looked towards Piper and Frank with Artemis and Apollo to see them at a losing battle. Frank was changing quickly in between different animals but got struck down as a bear and slammed into the ground. I saw him block an arrow from both gods then disarm Piper with his club then knock her out. I watched as he grinned at Apollo and said "This is revenge for making my lover kill me."

That sentence pissed me off for some reason but as I saw him shoot an arrow towards the sun gods' groin, I moved with inhuman speed and whipped out the shield of Krios. I knocked the arrow to the side before turning it back to a watch and Riptide into a pen. Thinking he had knocked Apollo out of the fight he turned to Artemis who didn't see us over the Giant's ten-foot figure and I heard him say "I am going to take what you were going to give me long ago... My love. Your body."

I could see the tired and weak goddess of the moon shudder in fear and that pissed me off even more.

I pulled off my cloak letting it form into a scythe and swinging I turned to Apollo and said quietly "on me." He nodded and notched an arrow.

I dashed in front of him blocking him from coming near Artemis. He swung his club at me in anger but I caught it with my bare hand shocking the giant. I gathered my strength and ripped it from his hands before slicing a gash down his chest causing him to scream in pain as I cut his soul.

"That was for trying to take what was never and will never be yours. Never try and lay a finger on Artemis." I slashed his chest again "That was for trying to shoot Apollo in the dick. That's just fucked up dude." I sent a prayer in my head to Apollo "Now." And slashed his throat while a golden arrow protruded from his throat. "And that was for raping, trying to rape, and hurting women." His eyes rolled back in his head and he turned into a golden dust flying away in the wind.

I turned to Artemis and she had a shocked expression "Too much" I asked quietly, I was nervous she would be mad at me but shockingly she smiled and said "Just right." Before winking and running to go help Pluto and Hazel.

I just stood in stunned silence at what I should do until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Apollo wink at me and he said "Damn. Never thought she would ever find a man she didn't hate. I hope you don't screw it up. Thanks for saving my skin back there. I really don't want to be neutered." I nodded back and ran off to find the loudest battle as Apollo tended to Piper and Frank.

For some reason, they were both on a rock and bleeding. I was knocked off my feet when a twenty-foot woman raised from the ground and yawned and said "I am glad to be awake again, I will meet you at your little camp Olympians." And with that, the Primordial Goddess disappeared.

I looked around to see the shocked faces of gods and demigods and proud and happy giants even though they were losing. I shook out of my daze and started to go towards the fight again.

I got to where I was looking for to see Jason passed out unconscious on a rock, Zeus was firing his master bolt. Needless to say, Zeus was losing because of the Giant King's resistance to electricity. I Formed a massive hurricane which knocked him backward closing on the edge of the Acropolis. I saw him stutter before yelling and said "You cannot defeat me demigod!" I smiled as he started to make his spear glow with a light. I didn't know what he was doing so I increased the size of the storm and said "Lord Zeus when he is about to hit the ground a large lightning bolt would definitely be able to rid us of the King of the Gigantes."

He nodded and said "Yes nephew, I think that may just work." He said with a smile. A few seconds later he raised the master bolt and shot a large burst of lightning towards the falling giant. I used my powers to make water at the spot he was going to fall and froze it into ice spikes. When he hit the ground the lightning also hit him causing him to disintegrate into dust, flying and spreading all across Greece.

I shook his hand and said "That was a great fight uncle, I hope we can be in peace after we go home." he nodded and said "we still have to help the othe-" He stopped when he noticed all of the other giants had been slain.

I raised Riptide and yelled "Victory!" the others copied me and all of the fallen had woken up and were also cheering.

I grinned at my friends and the gods but it was ruined when I saw an Iris message appear in front of me.

"Percy, thank the gods, Camp Jupiter has surrounded camp, we need you to come back _NOW._ They aren't listening to us and that crazy Augur is leading them, telling them they need to kill all of the filthy Greeks."

I turned to my uncle and said "Lord Zeus, I can flame travel to camp, it will take the Argo II a day at least to get back to camp if you help it along and I can keep the camps at bay until then. Nico and Reyna will get there tomorrow also. If I must I will fight against them and stop any violence." He thought about it while rubbing his beard. "I suppose I could help the ship along, and if you could flame travel there it would be great to have the leader of both camps there." I grinned and got ready to go when Hades spoke.

"Percy, are you strong enough to keep both camps at bay for twenty-four hours?" I grinned at him and released my aura like I had learned how to do training with Lupa to intimidate my opponent. Since receiving multiple domains and training it had grown exponentially to the point that all the demigods passed out and the gods take a step back in surprise. I turned it off instantly after I turned it on and said "Uncle Hades I will protect both Roman and Greek campers with everything I have.

But Apollo, if I encounter your legacy and he does not listen to reason, he will not be able to lead the army when I am done with him." The god nodded sadly. "I really don't like him, he is power hungry deceitful and full of bullshit. But he is a legacy of mine, so if you didn't kill him I would be grateful." I nodded and flame traveled next to Thalia's tree with the fleece hanging above the twenty foot Peleus the dragon protecting it.

I stuck out my hand and he sniffed it before laying back down. I flipped my hood up and walked through the forest surveying the area of which the Romans were surrounding camp. I found they weren't in a circle but actually just formed up in a rectangle formation ready for battle.

I jumped through the trees and found the tent where Octavian was sitting on a makeshift throne.

I scowled at him and used a few of my powers. I used light to blind the acting Praetor while using blood control to make Octavion stand up. I grinned as I made him start to strip naked. I then made him run through the ranks of his army yelling. I grinned as it had the exact effect I wanted it to. The army broke up confused at what their "Commander" was doing. I watched over them all night to make sure they didn't perform any sneak attacks.

After the first twenty hours, it was two O'clock and they did not seem to be attacking. I was tiring but I stayed at the army bored at them not doing anything. I was laying in my tree waiting for any movement and had been waiting with my cloak hood down.

I was so anxious for something to happen or my friends to get here I was surprised when Artemis' face appeared right in front of me and I fell to the ground thirty feet barely landing on my feet. I climbed back onto my branch and gave her a fake playful glare which she countered with puppy eyes which broke me into a fit of hysterics.

We both laughed and I said "Milady, what is it you are calling me for?" She jokingly looked offended and asked "Am I not allowed to check up on the only male in the world I respect?" I rolled my eyes and said "Artemis, you literally said "Not bad" After I held the sky and are the biggest man hater in the world, if you are calling me it is most likely to just joke around." she nodded and said "Hey I still didn't like you back then!"

She said it defensively so I smiled and joked "What is this, do you willingly admit liking a male?" She flushed red and said quickly "ThehuntersandIarecomingtocampinanhour! Bye." with that she swiped her hand through the message.

I heard a noise and turned to see Apollo face palming and he said "Jeez Perce, you truly are a dipshit sometimes... The hunt will be here in an hour with Thalia and Artemis and everyone else including Hades' kid and the boat will be coming in four."

I nodded my thanks and he sat down next to me and asked "Do you happen to play any instruments, Percy?" I was confused at his question and he said while looking at my hands "You have long slender fingers perfect for playing music. I was wondering because I can feel two or three of my domains extremely powerful inside of you and I know for a fact you suck at archery. One is healing and I don't think you are the prophecy or poetry type."

I frowned and said "Dude you and Artemis cursed all sons of Poseidon to suck at archery." He looked at me in surprise and said "oh yeah... I forgot. But I am truly sorry so to make up for it I will give you my blessing so you get rid of the curse." I nodded and said thanks dude. But back to your question yeah."

I smiled and said "My mother taught me Piano from when I was two until I was eleven when my abusive stepfather sold it for beer money." I said solemnly at the memory.

He looked at me in confusion "Y-You were abused..." I nodded my head "None of the Olympians know, not even dad, but, My mom knew I would get a strong demigod since my dad... so to protect me she married the vilest, most disgusting, stinky man, she could find. Just to protect me. He abused me for seven years until I realized he... He beat my mother. That was also the year I found I was a demigod and got the head of Medusa so..." He nodded and said "Nice marble statue?" I nodded and said "I also learned how to play guitar after coming to camp." he smiled and a Beautiful guitar appeared in my hands.

I strummed the strings smiling at the sounds. I started to play the chords and sang A Johnny Cash song that I thought perfectly described how I was feeling.

 _ **"I hurt myself today**_

 _ **To see if I still feel**_

 _ **I focus on the pain**_

 _ **The only thing that's real**_

 _ **The needle tears a hole**_

 _ **The old familiar sting**_

 _ **Try to kill it all away**_

 _ **But I remember everything**_

 _ **What have I become**_

 _ **My sweetest friend**_

 _ **Everyone I know goes away**_

 _ **In the end**_

 _ **And you could have it all**_

 _ **My empire of dirt**_

 _ **I will let you down**_

 _ **I will make you hurt**_

 _ **I wear this crown of thorns**_

 _ **Upon my liar's chair**_

 _ **Full of broken thoughts**_

 _ **I cannot repair**_

 _ **Beneath the stains of time**_

 _ **The feelings disappear**_

 _ **You are someone else**_

 _ **I am still right here**_

 _ **What have I become**_

 _ **My sweetest friend**_

 _ **Everyone I know goes away**_

 _ **In the end**_

 _ **And you could have it all**_

 _ **My empire of dirt**_

 _ **I will let you down**_

 _ **I will make you hurt**_

 _ **If I could start again**_

 _ **A million miles away**_

 _ **I would keep myself**_

 _ **I would find a way"**_

I smiled remembering learning the lyrics and singing them to my mother when I was younger. I looked over to Apollo and was surprised to see him smiling but facing forward as a single tear fell down his face. TI wasn't sure what to do so I started singing, again and again, different songs I knew I had played for an hour and played the final song I knew: Something just like this by the Chainsmokers and Coldplay. I loved that song. I used all my emotion in my voice and playing so I had lost track of time. I finished the song and Apollo stood and flashed away.

"Thank you, Percy." I heard him say. I was confused as to why he was thanking me then realized he left the guitar. I looked at it and saw a stick note on the back that said "Think about it changing form and it will become a bracelet. P.S. Look down" I change the Martin acoustic guitar and thought about it changing and it transformed into a brown strong bracelet with a wooden sun-shaped bead.

I looked down and fell out of the tree again.

As I reached the ground I extended then tucked my legs letting the impact dissipate and spread through my body. I stood at my full height and smiled at the Hunters of Artemis.

"I didn't know you played guitar or sang Kelp head?" I shrugged and said "I just picked it up from Chiron. How you been Thals?" I smiled but was met by and electric (Literally) slap to the face.

"I searched for you for almost an entire year you fucking idiot." After I rubbed my jaw I was embraced in a bone crushing hug and she said "I thought you were dead." I hugged her back much to the displeasure of the hunters and said "You can't kill me that easily Thalia." She let go and pulled back "How did the thing with the giants go? Did my brother kick ass?" I rubbed the back of my head and replied "Well... we won. But umm... your brother fought with the king of the giants for ten minutes before getting knocked out." She let out an exasperated huff at him and sighed.

"Who did kill him?" I looked anywhere but her and heard Artemis snicker "Uh Zeus?" She flicked me in the chest and asked "Which demigod dipshit!" I smiled sheepishly nervous about what she would reply with "I-um-I killed him with your dad." She let out a relieved sigh and hugged me again "Thank you, you big idiot. How is Annabeth?"

I literally froze, the temperature in the forest immediately dropping below freezing. The hunt looked around worried and I saw horrible black storm clouds come in from the north. My face darkened and I said "S-She was... Annabeth was murdered by Kronos." There were multiple gasps throughout the hunt. Thalia fell to her knees in sorrow and looked at me with sad eyes "Were you there?" All I could do was nod in complete sadness and regret.

I looked down then heard an older hunter Atlanta snort "Weak bitch. He couldn't protect one of the greatest maidens of our time period." With that, I snapped.

My eyes lit on green fire and my aura was released. The earth shook and a massive hurricane was starting to form. I let out a growl at the girl and clenched my fists so hard black Hell fire erupted from them. I could feel my rage build and I could hear the massive waves at the beach from here. I almost blew when Artemis ran up stopping me the second her warm small hand touched my collar bone, right on my heart. I looked around and saw the entire hunt unconscious from my aura and Artemis spoke softly.

"Percy... She didn't know. I am sorry." Everything froze. Then in an instant, the sky and seas went back to normal and I went back to normal, my eyes and hand were no longer alight. I looked down at the goddess who stopped me and in her silver eyes, I saw true concern.

I looked away ashamed and guilty for letting her see my emotions and said "I am sorry, but I am still grieving her death." I looked away as I saw the sadness in her eyes.

By this point, the hunters were stirring again and looking at me either in amazement or in fear.

I looked at Thalia and she asked "What happened down there?" I heard a few girls question her and Artemis stepped away "Perseus jumped into Tartarus so Annabeth wouldn't have to be alone. When she died he jumped into the Styx and she said: "He didn't even feel the pain because of the anguish he felt after watching his true love be killed." Thalia looked at me and I nodded.

"Yes. It was a sneak attack. He froze us in time and unfroze me when he had his scythe to her throat. I tried to stop him but H-he killed her." She growled and let a few more tears fall. I embraced her and she asked quietly "Where is that bastard right now Percy?" I pulled back from the hug and stood up.

I pulled off the cloak and turned it into the scythe and said "He, along with Hyperion, Krios, and Koios is now dust in the pit." She nodded happily for the closure.

There were numerous whispers but Artemis stepped up and said "Perseus, you didn't tell the council about the other Titans you encountered in Tartarus." I shrugged and said "I guess it slipped my mind." She facepalmed and said "Only you would forget about killing four extremely powerful Titans by yourself."

I shrugged and said "I forgot after sharing some gum with Iapetus and Tartarus. Then breaking the chains on the doors of Death the n riding up the elevator while Bob closed them from the insides."

More gasps were heard from the hunters and the oldest living hunter Phoebe asked "You encountered a Primordial God, boy?" I shrugged and said "No I had a short chat with Tartarus but before that, I visited the Palace of Night to take a tour with Nyx. Then I talked to her about why she had a child with Cerebus and Jason and Leo those pervs asked about her sex life and she started talking about the sizes of each of the male gods and how she had hellhound kids and I argued with her how she shouldn't have done stuff and things with Cerebus... Oh shit, I left Mrs. O'Leary in Greece!" I screamed before I started to run towards camp to figure out how to stop them from attacking so I could go to Greece get my Hellhound and come back without them starting a war.

I was almost at the clearing where the Romans were but a small hand grasped mine and said "Percy, wait."

I turned to see cold, piercing, beautiful silver eyes of the goddess of the hunt. She was in her sixteen-year-old form for some reason but I wasn't concerned with that, I was confused why we were holding hands twenty seconds after she stopped me. We both blushed and looked away but not breaking contact and she said "Hades took Mrs. O'Leary to the underworld where he is letting her play with Cerberus while the war is happening so you can pick her up later."

I smiled and said "Thanks, Artemis, I would have gone all the way back to the Acropolis just to freak out about her not being there. She nodded and said "Yeah, but I ad to ask you if you know the best way for us to get into camp half-blood because Chiron said the army surrounded them and we don't know where they are." I nodded and said "The South is where they are all at, they have five legions of forty soldiers and they don't have any more troops that I can see."

She nodded and I started towards the clearing to watch them again but I was stopped the hand still clamped in my own. I turned to see Artemis looking down then she said "Thank you... Percy" Before flashing away leaving me alone in the forest.

Or so I thought. I turned to see an Aphrodite camper Drew smiling evilly at me. She giggled giddily before sprinting away before I realized she overheard our conversation and saw us holding hands. I face palmed knowing the whole camp would know by now that we were holding hands because of her.

I sighed and climbed the tree closest to me and looked down at the Roman camp to see they had massive onagers.I looked on in horror but noticed there were people arming them were not only criminals of the legion but also monsters.

Centaurs, cyclops, two-headed men and any other human like monsters he could pay to work for him.

I sighed at the _Pontifex Maximus'_ stupidity. Once they beat camp the monsters would surely turn and destroy the Romans ridding the world of demigods... For the most part.

I checked my time domain to find the reinforcements should be in here in twenty minutes so I decided to get my shit together and making sure I have all of my mini-arsenal.

Massive Ice sword... check

Coin light sword... check

Pen-sword... check

Helmet shield watch... check

cloak scythe... check

Bottle of Hermes multivitamins in case Artemis changes me into a Jackalope... check

"Ok, I'm good, let's have some fun."

With that said I felt a familiar pull in my gut as I shook the battlefield. Six large cracks erupted, swallowing up the catapult-like weapons and they fell into the ground, I looked at the five hundred or so monsters and used my power over fire to decimate them and turn them to dust.

I was about to smile at my victory when I realized Cyclops Are Oblivious To Fire!

I dodged about thirty boulders before I turned and summoned water from the air and turned them into ice spears launching them at the fifty or so cyclops that were left. They followed their brethren and broke into monster dust flying away in the wind.

I turned to find the entire legion looking at me. I did the most sensible thing, I flame traveled over to my tree. I laughed at their various shouting and watch the army become in disarray. I pulled off the cloak and pulled up my sleeves showing my tattoo on my left forearm above my watch and armguard on the right.

I jumped down to confront them. "Romans, Terra has risen but the Gigantes have been defeated by Greek and Roman demigods and gods. We cannot stand next to someone who uses chaos to take advantage of people. Jupiter himself gave me an order to protect both camps because Terra will kill us all if we do not fight together. Fight with your Praetors and defeat the enemy like true Romans rather than fighting the people who you should be allied closely with."

I heard many people agree with me all of those in the fifth cohort but Octavian said "Yeah right Terra is awake! I bet you have never seen a giant other than the one at camp. You were probably lying about the bane of Pluto in Alaska too."

I let out a toned down version of my aura and felt my eyes turn into green flames and I spoke with a dark voice "Octavian, I just escaped Tartarus after watching my girlfriend be murdered and killing four Titans. I then went on to kill five more Gigantes. So I suggest you not fuck with me because I am in a little bit of a bad mood."

There were many murmurs through the crowd so I smiled and said "I swear all that I have said is true on the river Styx."

There was a loud rumble of thunder signifying I was telling the truth. I heard a laugh in the back of my head that said "You do realize that it literally has zero effect on you right?" I smiled and thought back "It proves a point and I haven't told anyone I am your champion yet." I felt her presence nod then leave.

I turned to the Romans who were all shouting. I raise my hand silencing them all and calming my aura and eyes. I spoke loud enough to address everyone. "The People in the prophecy of the seven will be here in approximately two minutes and thirty-seven seconds along with Nico, Reyna, and Gleeson Hedge. None of us are traitors, we were infected by Gaea's monsters who can take over the body, not the mind. We didn't attack you, she did. So please follow your true leaders, not a certain legacy of Apollo who lusts for power, not peace."

I saw many nodding their heads but then the short blonde walked up to me I looked up at me, his head only came up to my chin. He tried to punch me in the face but thanks to Styx I literally didn't even feel a thing. I didn't even move his clenched had bounced off and I heard a crunch I looked down at the teen to see he had a newly broken fist. There were some snickers and some impressed looks.

"Damn Thalia must punch like a damn train" I muttered under my breath and heard Styx laugh "No you just deserved it so I allowed you to feel that one. But her punch is strong af." I giggled at her slang but turned back to the Romans as her presence receded.

I put my hands out and asked "What do you say Romans?" Then I smiled when I heard some shout "Twelveth Legion Fultimata!" And the rest broke into the chant pumping their fists in the air.

I turned around and walked into camp. I walked into the borders and was met by an arrow. I smiled at it and said "Hello Atlanta, mind to tell me why the hunters are aiming at me?"

"Shut up boy. I heard not only did you forcefully grab milady's hand, you are conspiring with the enemy." I was confused until I realized she meant the Romans.

I smiled and said "I assure you I didn't grab Artemis' hand, she actually grabbed mine and it was a misunderstanding of Drew. And I am utmost definitely not working with Gaea."

She scoffed and said "Yeah right. And not Gaea you stupid boy, those monsters outside of camp."

"I was the one who killed the monsters I don't know what you're talking about," I said feigning ignorance.

"Fucking idiot! The Romans! You were talking to the Romans?" I smiled and shrugged and said "I actually just convinced them to help us against Gaea."

I heard a few "Twangs" and smiled as I saw arrows start to fly towards me. I froze them all in time and grabbed each arrow still suspended in time.

I dropped the twelve arrows at my feet and walked to the big house laughing about the awed hunters.

I stepped in and was greeted by the two leaders of camp. "Hey Mr. D, Hi Chiron." I got a smile from Dionysus and Chiron hugged me "Thank the gods. Are you going to help us in the fight with the Romans." I smiled at his words and responded "Yup, the Romans are going to help us when Gaea gets here." I said pulling out my tattoo showing my trainer.

I grinned at his shocked face and said "Yeah, Gaea is back and coming here."

Dionysus looked unsurprised, the Olympians probably bragged about their "singlehanded" defeat of the Gigantes already. I looked at the centaur and he said "Are we ready? nothing has ever been able to kill a primordial. It is said only two things have ever even cut a primordial, Kronos' Scythe and a type of metal that is not found on earth. Older than the Primordials. The only reason we know of its existence is that the fates met the embodiments of good and evil on a planet. Apparently, they are dragons who their father has some."

As I heard that my knees shook and I saw images of two dragons one white and one black. "Shernag... Biyaku." I held my head and saw Dionysus' Eyes shoot open He muttered I need to call a meeting on Olympus later." I was unsure of those memories but turned backed to the shocked pair.

I grinned and said "I can work with that. As long as I can get close to her." They both nodded as I walked out of the big house towards my cabin. I stepped in through the doors of cabin three to be embraced by my looming brother. I smiled at him and asked "Hey bud, when did you get back to camp?"

"Big brother! Daddy said general of cyclops need break from working and making things. I came here with Ella after she finished with her books."

I smiled at him and said "we will talk later Tyson, we need to go meet some of my friends outside." He nodded and followed me as we walked outside. I smiled at the massive flying ship with a dragon head at the helm. The ship landed right ad I saw the three others of our group shadow travel with the Athena Parthenos right onto half-blood hill. All of the people who were sent by ship looked at me in anguish and looked sick. I grinned and waved.

"What the actual fuck Perce?"

I smiled and replied "Octavian was about to attack camp with monsters and catapults." He groaned and he and Reyna said at the same time "We have to deal with him?" I smiled and said "Nah I fixed things up nicely." They looked at me skeptically but didn't seem to not want to question getting out of a difficult battle.

I grinned and pointed to Tyson and said "These are my friends, buddy, why don't you introduce yourself?" The last thing I heard was him say "Pretty girl!" before I walked off into the forest.

I let out a sigh trying to rid myself of the stress that had built up over the past few weeks. I leaped up the large Pitch pine tree which I then settled myself into a comfy branch. After I situated I flew into Morpheus' realm.

When I woke up I felt a sharp pain in my ass and fell from the branch no longer be underneath me. As I fell to the ground, in my lazy state I didn't, have time to adjust myself on the branch and ended up cracking my head hard against a rock.

* * *

"That hurt like a bitch." I muttered as I sat up regaining my consciousness. I grabbed my head in pain with my right hand and set my hand down on the ground beneath my head only to find it warm and soft.

I froze in surprise and realization. I turned not moving any other part of my body and saw a goddess I definitely didn't want to piss off right now.

I hopped onto my knees as fast as physically possible and slammed my head into the ground "Oh gods Lady Athena! I am so sorry I didn't realize I was on your... lap... Milady, why was I on your lap?" She blushed a darker shade of crimson and said "You seriously killed multiple Giants, Titans, and did so many other impossible things, you literally trekked through Tartarus and came out sane, yet you are afraid of a goddess whose arrow missed its target?"

I cocked my head confused at the last part. "I was learning to shoot bow and arrow from the hunters and found out I am really not good. I went to get the arrow I shot and found it... in your behind." I laughed and she frowned "What are _you_ laughing at?" I smiled "The first archery lesson I took with Michael Yew, I shot Chiron from across camp... in the wrong direction... he was in the living room inside the big house." It was my turn to be laughed at and she did laugh at me. A lot

I smiled and was extremely glad she forgot I just grabbed her inner thigh the second I woke up.

"Percy, I didn't forget I just know you didn't try and do it intentionally." I flushed and asked "C-Can you read peoples' minds!?" She nodded and I karate chopped her in the middle of her dark black hair and saw her grey eyes look at me in confusion. I then said loudly "Don't read peoples minds'! It is extremely rude and I enjoy my personal space."

She looked at me with a pouty face and said "You started it." I raised an eyebrow at her and she relinquished "*Sigh Fine! I won't read _Your_ mind." I nodded and said "sorry about making you watch over me after I hit my head." She smiled and said "It was my pleasure."

She threw a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. I looked at her confused "What's up?" She just smacked her head and smiled "My daughter was correct, you are a seaweed brain." I recoiled and stuck out my tongue. She returned the gesture and I helped her up.

When I grabbed her hand to pull her up she looked away for some reason and brushed off her jeans and white blouse and said "Thank's Seaweed Brain." Before she flashed out in a gray blast.

I had looked away but realized I had a domain of light so I could look at a god's true form now.

I sighed and walked back to camp and used my time domain to find it was already time for dinner. I walked to the pavilion and found the Romans were also in there eating dinner with us with Jason and Reyna at the head of the long tables provided.

"Awkward silence..." I whispered to myself before entering further

Not a word was being spoken by either group. "Well then" I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear before going to my seat and laughing. Everyone's eyes were trained on me as I sat next to my brother Tyson and spoke "Did you catch the football prelims last night?"

I think some people literally fell out f their chairs at how I was being so casual. I was getting a few dirty looks from the hunters and I went to take a bite of my chicken when I reeled back "Ahh! TRAVIS!" I turned to the smirking son of Apollo and saw him grinning but trying to suppress it.

"A-ahm yes, Percy?" He said trying not to break out in a fit of giggles. I looked at him with a smirk and said "So you think it is funny to put bugs in people's food?" I saw his fake impassive mask falter and let out a grin "That would be hilarious Perce." I nodded and said "I think that would be funny wouldn't it?"

At this point, there was a blob of water growing above his head "So tell me, Travis, what would be the best type of bug to put in someone's food?" He broke down and said "ROACHES!" and with that, I dropped the water and soaked him before freezing him in a block of ice.

I grinned this time and said "You know, I think you need to chill dude," The entire dining pavilion was either dying hysterics or booing at my bad joke.

"Perseus, unfreeze your friend" stated the goddess who was sitting with her hunters. I turned with a pouting face and replied sadly "Do I _have_ to?" She let out a laugh before returning to trying to keep up the "responsible" look and said "Yes Percy, do it now or I will turn you into a Jackalope."

I grinned "I bet I would look great as Jackalope, it would just be really hard to fight and stuff but I would have nice antlers." There were some snickers and Artemis replied "I agree you would look nice, let's see." and she proceeded to start to chant and after a few mili-seconds, I was a Jackalope.

"Shit," I said, weirded out I could still speak as a rabbit. I sighed and said "Arty, I think it was a little stupid to change me into an animal before I unfroze him." She blushed and said "D-Don't call me that!" I grinned and said "What do you mean Arty?" She glared at me and threw a knife at me. I dodged it and said "Alright, alright." I scuttled over to my cloak and pulled out my Hermes multi vitamins.

I felt my body grow and my appendages and body lost fur and antlers. I stood up running a hand through my hair and looked around "Why is everyone staring at me?" I went to look towards some people and found literally everyone looking at me except not my eyes I looked down.

"Oh!" I said I tried covering myself but I froze as I heard one of the last people I wanted to hear at the moment

"Daaaaaaamn! I guess our talk with Nyx was true, you are larger than Poseidon!" I turned to Leo and Jason and turned crimson in the face. I saw a few people finally start to pull out phones trying to snap a pic, so I rummaged through my clothes and put on my pants.

I simply stuck up a middle finger at the pair and they snickered. I sighed and sacrificed my food to Poseidon. I was about to look for my shirt when Tyson put a sandwich in front of my face and said "Big brother want Peanut butter?" I smiled and said "No thanks Tyson, I have an apple" He looked around and asked "Where?"

I flicked my wrist summoning an apple with Aunt Hestia's blessing and said "Want one?" He got a massive grin and clapped his hands "Big brother does magic." I shook my hand laughing and tossed a summoned apple to him.

I looked over and saw Travis was still a shivering popsicle. I whipped my hand to the side and melted it with fire, being careful not to burn anyone. I turned to Artemis who was blushing and looking at my bare chest riddled with new and old scars and cuts and I asked "Are you happy now milady?" She shook her head and replied.

"I-um-uh yes. Is he unfrozen? Yeah... Um... Perseus, why was it you were um... excited around my hunters?" I looked at her in confusion

"You know what I mean!" I stared at her blankly.

I looked at Jason to see what she meant and he said "Dude she was asking why you had a hard on around the man haters." I scrunched my eyebrows and looked back to the goddess "I didn't have a... You know." I think I saw a few people pass out and I asked "What?" But people were just face palming I shrugged not knowing what they were talking about.

I summoned my symbols of power to me but decided to wear my cloak rather than find my shirt. I stood up and Heard a powerful voice say "Hey Percy." I turned to the Primordial in the iris message and replied "Sup Nyx?"

I saw a few campers look at me flabbergasted but Chiron and the two gods apparent were looking at me in complete and utter shock.

"Gaea should be at your camp in an hour. With an army. Thanks for that show. After all, you are available now and very well endowed... In more than a few places." I blushed but replied "No thanks... Thank you for the offer and information though got to go kill your sister bye." I put my hands on my hips and shook my head letting out a sigh.

She laughed then said "Oh Wait!" I turned and said "Sup?" She started to chant and when she was done I felt stronger and had a black glow. She grinned and said "Cool now your my champion too. that is for escaping my palace and because of what happened with... her. PS, Tartarus is pissed you didn't notice he blessed you when you escaped Tartarus." I looked at her in shock.

"Didn't you notice you summoned and controlled hellfire a few minutes ago?" I nodded and she said "Well anyway, good luck and I will hopefully see you in the flesh later." She winked and cut the call.

I shuddered and turned back to the camps and hunters. All of which looking at me in surprise.

"Percy I swear to the gods, you are an idiot." Said, Leo, while rubbing his eye with his fingers. I saw all the guys nod their heads and I just frowned and addressed everyone.

"We need to be ready in an hour. Be ready to have my command and possibly give your life to defeat the angry primordial goddess of Earth. I am going to go take a nap and get some sleep without getting shot in the ass and knocked unconscious, see you all on the battlefield."

I laughed internally as I saw Artemis look at the hunters who just shook their heads innocently and vapor traveled to my bed.

* * *

"Fire!" I shouted causing the archers to fire a volley disintegrating the front lines.

"Hunters take the right side and fire into the army. Children of Apollo who shoot bow go to the left and do the same. If you don't use your weapons and healing to help campers make a charge towards the front lines. Children of Mars and Ares take the middle of the army. Charge!"

I turned to the formed up Romans "First and second Cohorts, take the left flank in close combat third and fourth do the same to the right. Fifth Cohort Sneak assault the army to the rear and push until you meet the children of Ares and Mars. Twelfth Legion Fultimata!" With that, they attacked brutally.

"Reyna and Jason take charge of the Romans. Nico Summon one hundred undead, spirits, and shades and send them at the Laistryagain Giants. Those of the Prophecy take control of the campers. Artemis is on Olympus with the rest of the council so let's give them a show!"

"Ας πάμε να σκοτώσουμε κάποια σκατά" I grinned at Nico's battle cry and heard Tyson charge barreling straight through some gorgons and screamed "Peanut butter!" I grinned as I sat alone with Chiron watching the battle with Chiron and Leo who was petting a newly fixed Festus.

After an intense forty five minute fight The last hellhound was shot by Chiron from a few hundred yards. I looked over and he just smiled innocently "What? Just let an old man have his fun." I grinned at him and nodded.

I looked at Leo and asked Leo "So Apollo agreed this plan would work?" He smiled and said "If I can get her over a thousand feet in the air I can harm her with enough of a blast." I nodded knowing I would step in and help.

I looked down at the celebrating troops and felt the Earth shifting "FULL RETREAT NOW!" I shouted. They all looked at me and everyone sprinted back into the borders of camp. I stepped out as the cracks began to grow and out stepped Gaea at her full twenty-foot tall stature.

"Gaea, I do not want to fight you, but if you lay a hand on those I hold dear to me I will send you into a slumber longer than your last one," I said it lightly but was still shocked as she smiled down at me.

"Demigod. I know you cannot defeat me but I still commend you. I have watched this world while I slept and you one who has been tortured, abused, left for dead, used, and unwanted still loves and fight for those who do not appreciate you. I do respect that. But if you stand in my way for ridding the Earth. My Earth, of the rats called humans who infect it?"

I nodded and replied "Is it truly _Yours_?" She stepped back and I could feel her look scared for a second before saying "What do you know of the origin of the Earth demigod?" I shrugged and said "Don't know just have a feeling that the deities who made you and this Earth wouldn't like you claiming it."

She shook in anger and I wasn't even meaning to say something like that and she said " _I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING PRECIOUS TO YOU WEAKLING!"_ I laughed and said "It's your death sentence." She growled and faster than most could see Festus flew from his hiding place hiding in front of the sun where you couldn't see him. When he came into view he seemed to be about ten feet away from grabbing her she swatted the bronze dragon and said "Die you pesky fly."

I watched in terror as He flew away ten times faster than he was when heading to attack her and I realized just how powerful my opponent was.

I watched as he disappeared flying so far he could no longer be seen.

"LEO" I spoke in disbelief. She turned to me and laughed so that boy was important to you? I guess I should start by killing those little campers you love and break you before killing you."

With a swish of her wrist, she broke the enhanced magical barriers with earth and fourteen flashes appeared.

* * *

 **Before Gaea's Attack on Olympus**

Artemis flashed into the throne room no one there but Zeus. She walked up and said "Father! Call a meeting." But what was weird she heard the voices of two voices speak at the same time as her saying the same time. Apollo to her left Dionysus to her right. Their father looked at the three gods in surprise and complete shock and didn't bother to ask because three of his children said the same thing.

He pointed the master bolt at the sky and called an emergency meeting.

Not even a minute later all fourteen gods who were needed were there. Hestia was there already but they hadn't noticed and Hades was invited because it could be about Gaea. The three gods were still standing in front of the other eleven present.

Dionysus spoke first "Perseus was Blessed by Nyx and Tartarus and knows about The dragons of good and evil... Somehow." There were multiple gasps and Zeus spoke "He did something to receive those blessings I am sure and I know he will use the power to benefit Olympus and Defeat Gaea. I realized how great a warrior the boy was whilst my son fell and he and I killed the King of Gigantes."

This shocked many of the gods because of how accepting Zeus was and how he was praising a child of Poseidon. He shifted under the unbelieving stares and said "What he is my favorite demigod." Many gods just nodded agreeing and he then scratched his beard "But how does he know about the dragons of good and evil?" Dionysus spoke shaking his head "He spoke their names." Many gods' eyes bugged out. It was said by the fates that if anyone who was not worthy of viewing infinite knowledge of good and evil they may not speak the names of the dragons and no one knew their names but the fates themselves.

Poseidon shook his head "That boy does not stop surprising me with discovering how powerful and great he truly is." The entire council nodded and then Artemis spoke "I found out when I was talking to him with the hunt he is still extremely sensitive about Annabeth. His eyes literally burst into green fire, like Greek fire, he summoned and held hellfire from Tartarus and he would have completely destroyed long island because Atlanta said it was his fault she died."But luckily I was able to calm him down."

Many of the Olympians were surprised again and Hestia spoke up for the first time "If his eyes changed into pure flames he has mastered his use of fire and now his inner fire reflects his emotions and only come out if he is enraged. How could you possibly calm him down so fast from such an angered state?"

She blushed and said "All I did was walk up to him and said gently to calm down." There was a silence and Hestia just replied with an inquisitive "Hmmm"

Apollo then stepped forward with a serious face "I have the worst news but first the good news. Percy no longer sucks ass at Archery because I reversed his curse by giving him my blessing." Many peope laughed remembering one of the weaknesses of the greatest Hero.

"How is that bad news?" asked Hera. Even she had grown attached to the boy, after all, she ruined his life and took him away from his family for a very large amount of time. Plus Juno liked him which affected Hera's feelings for the boy. But the other gods didn't know this so they were surprised she cared about the son of Poseidon.

"That isn't the bad news. He and I were talking because I was asking why I felt my domains so strong in him and he said he played guitar because Chiron taught him and his mother taught him Piano from his second to eleventh birthdays."

Poseidon smiled and said "I truly loved Sally. She was a great woman and the mother Percy needed."

Apollo frowned and glared at Poseidon darkly which freaked out most of the gods.

Apollo was NEVER this serious.

"Sally Jackson realized how strong Percy's scent would be so she married the strongest smelling male mortal and... Percy Jackson... For YEARS was abused and tortured by his now dead step father."

The throne room was silent. Even the hearth was frozen. The gods looked at Apollo knowing how serious this was.

The first person to break the silence was Poseidon I want to see what this wretched man did to my son! Iris, please come here at once!" After a few seconds, A rainbow flash appeared "Yes Milords and ladies?"

"Show us The Life of Percy Jackson since he was born until he realized he was a demigod." She nodded and they all saw and image of Percy as a baby a few "AWWS!" were heard then the images started to move quickly as they all watched as he struggled through bullying and school. He had severe ADHD and Dyslexia but the gods truly didn't realize it was this severe.

They watched as he struggled but failed to educate himself at home, in the library, asking his teachers, even going as far as spending days without sleep trying to learn. They watched as he was teased and made fun of because of his inability to learn. They watched him be yelled at and scorned by teachers for not trying. He went to hospitals for being retarded. All the while truly trying. His mother was there with him encouraging him but she didn't see his sleepless nights trying to be "normal".

The Olympians and gods present watched as he grew and was raised to respect others but because of how he acted was kicked out of schools. They watched as he took on everything from math tests, to hellhounds, to pythons slithering into his bed.

They continued to watc as he turned five and met Gabe. They watched years go by in minutes as he was beaten, cut, stabbed, tortured, abused, hurt close to death, and told he was worthless, just for the man's satisfaction.

But he endured it. Because the boy didn't want to worry his mother.

They watched as he realized Gabe beat his mother.

They watched every time he tried to fight against and the large disgusting man who was stronger than him. They watched it go on for years. Until he went to camp. They watched him grow and fight then leave and rescue his mother and give her the head of Medusa.

They only meant to watch until he got rid of Gabe but Iris continued the story of his life and they watched everything he di, his meeting with Tyson, him getting the fleece and allowing Clarisse to take credit.

Much to the gods' surprise, they thought she did it.

They watch him as he grew every year, as he grew closer to his friends and mother. How he defeated monster after monster and did quests and many other feats he hadn't told them about. They watched his battle with Kronos' army and then the fight with the Titan in Luke. They watched as he lived only three weeks of peace before losing his memory. They watched him train under Lupa for eight months then get chased around the country by Gorgons wishing he or they would just die they watched him go to New Rome.

They were entranced by him going on his quest to Alaska and defeating a Giant before he came back and defeated another giant. They watched him regain his memory and go through more trials trying and failing to unite camps because of the Eidolons. They watched as they escaped going on the Argo II all the way until he was with Annabeth and they were fighting Arachne.

Finally, they watched him try with every part of his being to hold on to the mortal world while he tried to stop Annabeth from falling into the Pit and they watched and he fell into Tartarus.

Zeus held a hand up and said "Thank you, Iris, you are dismissed." She silently flashed out leaving the council room silent except for a pet of Percy Bessie who thinks of Percy as his protector.

Poseidon put his face in his hands and the council allowed him to grieve before Zeus spoke "I-I would never have guessed that in only seventeen years... Percy could have such a... such a"

"Traumatic life." Hestia finished and everyone nodded.

Artemis spoke next "For a man so shattered at so young an age he is so strong."

All of the gods looked down at their hands and Hermes the waved his hand and said "It has begun! Gaea is now fighting Perseus!"

Every person watched as they saw the screen show the twenty foot and six foot one beings moving at speeds faster than any in the room thought possible.

"W-Why is Percy Shirtless? Dionysus smirked and said "It was because someone made him into a Jackalope for freezing his friend because he had bugs in his food and didn't turn him back."

Artemis Flustered and he continued "If it wasn't for Hermes' multivitamins he would still be part of the animal kingdom. But when he changed back he was naked and only put on his pants before summoning his weapons back to him including his cloak which is the scythe so he forgot a shirt and when he turned it into a scythe it left him shirtless." So it is your fault. "

MAny giggled and Aphrodite exclaimed loudly "WAIT A MINUTE! You got to see him in the nude before me!?" Artemis turned further crimson and she said "He was naked in front of both camps, the hunters, and Nyx because she was warning him about Gaea."

Aphrodite lit up and said "How big was he?" Artemis flushed and said "You don't need to know!" Athena spoke "I read her memories and he was approximately seven but it seems after a debate on why he was erect near he maidens it was concluded he was not erect. Then Nyx offered to procreate with him and he nervously declined."

Aphrodite seemed to be thinking then her eyes glazed over and she had a stupid grin on her face and she fell out of her chair before she came back to her senses. I looked around at the gods they were all either paying attention to the fight or contemplating what Athena said.

"Damn." Said the big three at the same time. Artemis could see they were contemplating and comparing their own manhood to Perseus. She had to supress laughing.

Ares spoke up "The boy has grown very much since I last watched him fight."

Hades laughed you mean the last time he beat you when he was twelve?" That elicited a laugh from most of the council and Ares frowned.

"As I was saying, he has an amazing battle prowess, like a demon when he fights. But the thing is he would be ten times better if he would stop favoring to use his right and dominant leg."

Most of the gods then Hephaestus noticed Athena and asked "Athena, why are you blushing?"

She visibly straightened and said "I-I might have been shooting Archery with the hunters when an arrow flew way of course and towards a pine tree in the forest. Thalia sent me to get it because I was the one who shot it and I watch Perseus... I shot Percy in the butt and he fell from the top branch of a hundred foot pine tree onto his head... The arrow went all the way through his right thigh."

There were many confused glances and Ares said "Damn... the kid is fighting on par with a primordial with a severed thigh muscle." This set in and many of the gods realized how powerful this boy was.

"HAHAHA" They all turned to Artemis who was laughing and said "He was complaining about how he wanted to get some sleep without getting shot before he fought Gaea." She stared at her half sister who blushed more then everything went silent as they watched the battle rage on for another hour.

* * *

 ** _Percy POV 1 Hour After Gaea Started To Fight_**

I felt my powers draining and new I would become weaker soon. I had been lashing out and in a stalemate with Gaea since the begging of our battle. She grumbled and disappeared.

I looked around wondering where she was before I felt a massive force blast me towards the beach spinning. I saw fourteen flashes and cried out not wanting them to fight my battle for me.

I hit the water with such force if I hadn't controlled it I would have hit the ground so fast I would've died. But one other thing, it healed me. I smiled. after a few seconds, I was at 110% power. I swam back to the shore and walked towards the fight.

Or what should have been one?

What I found made me even angrier.

Everyone, God, camper, or hunter was in an earthen cell. A cone of rock that only allowed the heads of those I loved to be seen.

I growled quietly as Gaea crouched in front of the gods who couldn't use their powers somehow. I snuck closer and heard her say "I _will_ kill you all. But that demigod will be last because he pissed me off and wasted my time. So which one of you is important to him?" She looked around and said "No takers? No, not his father, all demigods have parent issues. Maybe a lover? No, she was killed, damn this boy really doesn't have anyone who cares about him."

I heard a snarl from Artemis and smiled at her defending me "Shut up you mother earth bitch!" I mentally high fived her but it was short lived as Gaea smiled sickeningly sweet.

"So the boy fancied the maiden huh?" She reached into the ground and pulled out and eight-foot earth sword and smiled nastily "I will kill you first and see how he likes that." She laughed at the thought and started to swing her sword towards Artemis' neck

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" I screamed whilst using my earth shaker powers to vibrate the earth in the sword until they turned into dust as it was about to cut her neck I growled at the prospect of Artemis' death and said "I will NOT have someone I care about to die because I was not strong enough to save them ever again." Everyone looked to me in hope and Gaea's eyes widened.

"Jackson?! But how did you destroy my sword? How are you still walking?" I smiled evilly and said "The true question is why are you still walking after threatening those I love and care about."

With that, I summoned my scythe to my right hand and started fighting again. I felt like my anger doubled my speed and I had surprised Gaea enough to get a good hit obliterating her calf and bicep. She screamed in pain and silver Ichor flowed from the wounds. I took this and did it to the other sides mirroring the wounds then began to hack and slash while she was weak.

I had gotten ten more cuts when I heard her laugh and say "I can't beat you but I can make your friends suffer. With that, I heard them all scream as the stone cones began to constrict the people inside. I felt my eyes alight and my knuckles turned white in anger. I bellowed a roar that shook long island.

Gaea was on the ground terrified and I Held out my scythe and swung forcefully severing her head from her body. I then heard a voie in my head "Perseus, repeat after me, I retract the domain given to this primordial by the law of creators."

For some reason, I felt like I recognized the voice so I repeated him and as I did I saw a silver light transfer to me.

I then felt the entire world and every single grain of soil but was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my friends scream. I turned and saw them being crushed slowly and snapped my finger making every single restraint release and everyone fell to their knees almost crushed. I ran around helping everyone, goddesses and women first mind you and when everyone was able to stand on their feet, with the exception of Octavian who was still crying I Yelled "Hell Yeah we won!"

I heard everyone laugh and cheer. I looked at the Olympians and the congratulated me one by one.

Most had already left but I smiled at my dad as he came to talk to me and he said "Son... I am sorry I just found out about what happened with you and your mother with-" I put my hand up and said "Dad now is neither the time or place for that conversation. All I want is a hug and a little praise." I said honestly.

He grinned and enveloped me in a bear hug that unluckily Tyson joined in before they both said "Congratulations." And went back to Olympus.

I smiled and turned to Hades "Hey Uncle,"

He grinned at me and whispered "your my favorite nephew. Don't tell Thalia." I grinned back as he gave be a manly half hug and went to Olympus. Next was Ares, but he was in his mars form so I said "Lord Mars" While bowing and he stopped me "Perseus, you have shown an amazing power and are the greatest warrior of this millennia. I would dare say strongest warrior alive." I looked at him in surprise and was shocked when he said "I wish for you to be the champion of War. Ares agrees but thinks because of you two's past you didn't want to listen to him."

I shook my head "I respect him I just sometimes disagree with him and he can be hot headed." the Olympian smiled and said "Very well then." He started to mutter and ancient language older than the gods themselves and I felt power and knowledge and strategy about war and military drain into my body.

We shared a smile and he saluted which I saluted back and he walked behind me and flashed away.

Next to my surprise was Hera. She smiled at me and shockingly and said "I too would like you to become the champion for me, the champion of home, family, women, and marriage. The reasons are your unswerving loyalty strength, determination, and love for those close to you. Also, you are the only male I have ever known to respect someone more than they deserve because they are a lady." I smiled and said "Thank you lady Hera I gladly accept." She nodded and I was encased in a light.

The next goddess was Demeter for some reason she smiled and said "Hi Percy" I smiled at how she used my preferred name "Hey Lady Demeter." She smiled and said "This may be a surprise but I feel the power of the wilderness in you and I wish for you to protect my domains as my champion, the champion of grain and harvest. Ony if you want. I would also like to thank you for always caring about, watching over, helping, and thinking of my children as equals. Many don't so I thank you for it my champion."

I saw a green light come over me and she said "See yah perce" I smiled and said "I will make sure to eat my cereal. I do love apple jacks, cocoa puffs, and Cheerios." I saw a grin on her face so wide I thought it would split her in two.

(Little did I know Sally would get three infinite refilling boxes of super fresh cereal in her pantry because of that)

I smiled at the next God and it was Hephaestus "You may not have noticed but when you defeated Gaea, you got a war trophy. It is a sword. No one has been able to pick it up."

I smiled realizing it was a symbol of power for Gaea and walked over and picked it up. I walked back to Hephaestus and said "It is exactly like that Dastan blade from the prince of Persia. It fits me perfectly. I love how the bade and grip are black but the guard is gold and it is engraved with leaves." He nodded and said "A truly Beautiful blade. If you want I can enchant it fore you. I smiled and nodded and said "I want it to be on fire on the left side and covered in ice on the right side, Also it always has to return to it's sheath once I drop it." He nodded and I whispered "I give Hephaestus permision to enchant this weapon with the specified requirements." The blade hummed golden and Hephaestus grabbed it greedily flashing to Olympus to work on it.

I smiled and looked at who was next.

I gulped heavily as Aphrodite walked up to me like she was about to seduce me. I ignored her as she walked up to me and latched onto my arm "Hey Perce. I heard about how everyone got to see you naked. I want to also." I looked down at her and regretted it immediately she wore perfume that burnt my nose and her eyes hurt my head.

"Percy baby you are my champion now!" Before I could scream no I heard her chant and I felt the pink glow surround me. I felt my face tighten and hair became silkier and messier whilst growing out some. I sighed and said thank you, but What exactly am I champion of?"

She pulled me closer to her and I didn't want to look because though she was beautiful she is the type of attractive only achieved through surgery, hundreds of dollars on makeup and clothes and really expensive jewelry.

"You are the champion of love, Beauty, lust, sexuality, desire, and pleasure. I am surprised you didn't even change that much physically. All of the other champions I have ever had always changed t look completely different. One more thing. Everyone will want you, be them male ore female. God, goddess, mortal immortal. Even I want you more than I did before. and not just for lust."

I pulled my arm away and said "I'm sorry Aphrodite, but I don't want to sleep this fake body of yours. If anything I want a girl my age. Some find your type of "beauty" in this form attractive but it isn't, beauty isn't the fact that you don't look or smell natural. I prefer someone who embraces what the truly look like with little to no make up. You look like a twenty nine year old rich slut, I don't like someone who tries to look sexy like a whore. To me that, you are simply ugly looking like this."

I could see her look at me in disbelief and she let a tear or two fall before flashing away.

I shook my head and saw a baffled goddess.

I grinned and said "Hey Artemis, how are you doing since the hole my grandma tried to kill you." She gigled but I could tell she was trying not to laugh and she replied "Did you really just say that to Aphrodite?"

I just shrugged and said "It is true. I truly don't find that form of her attractive in any way. Her dark hair was ok but her eyes and scent were just creepy." She nodded solemly and said "It is the truth."

I smiled and said "I much prefer beauty such as yours, pure, natural, you don't try hard to use makeup to make yourself better than you are because you are already beautiful."

I looked over and realized she hated male and I was definitely a male. I looked over at her silver eyes and bowed down on the ground "Sorry I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to say that out loud and I was not trying to flirt. I am sorry Artemis!" To my surprise, she was still just looking at me in shock.

After gathering her thoughts she shook herself and said "It is fine, everyone knows you have a mind like a goldfish. Good job with the battle. Goodbye Percy." She started to glow in front of me and I stared knowing I could with the domain of light and saw through the light. I stared in and saw her true form.

She was about twenty years old with shoulder blade length curly auburn hair, her eyes were an even brighter shade of silver that shone like the moon. I looked down and realized her toga showed off her right breast. I looked back up to her eyes where she saw me staring and screamed "Whaaaaaa" Before disappearing and reappearing in her twelve-year-old form.

I was still in a daze at what I had just seen and probably had a dopey grin on my face because Artemis slapped me leaving a red mark on me.

"You deserved that too." I heard from Styx and I could only dumbly make noises so she said "C'mon you idiot even in your mind you can't speak right? It's not like it is your first time seeing a woman... Oh, gods" She broke into Hysterics and I regained my senses.

I started arguing it must have shown on my face because Artemis said "Who are you talking to in your head Percy?" She was tapping her foot angrily so I replied quick and truthfully. Styx was laughing at me because she took away my blessing aka the curse of Achilles so you could slap me."

She looked at me in surprise and said "I swear if you tell anyone about this I will literally neuter you and skin you alive!" I was nodding so hard I probably could've gotten whiplash.

"Percy?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"W-What did you see of my true form?"

I blushed and replied "Um... the right side of your toga showed off your chest." I blushed and looked awa.

"Percy?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"you looked at my breasts didn't you?"

I blushed and didn't answer.

"Percy?" I turned to face her.

"Yes, Artemis?"

"I am going to hurt you." I looked into her eyes which were only centimeters away from mine while we were both sitting. I processed what she said and then realized what it meant.

"BYE!" I screamed before taking off at full sprint.

I ran literally for my life. I heard campers laughing and questioning us but after two hours of sprinting, I laughed as Artemis and I both collapsed on Zeus' Fist. Our shoulders were touching and we were both breathing heavily as we watched the stars.

"Artemis?" I said Exasperated

"Yes, Percy?"

I smiled as our eyes met and our noses touched I leaned over her and whispered in her ear "I win"

I vapor traveled to the Poseidon cabin before she could stop me and I trudged into the showers. I hopped into one.

* * *

 _ **Olympus Throne Room 12 PM Awards ceremony**_

 _"Where the heck is Percy?_ " This was a question everyone had right now. All of those who were part of the crew of the Argo II and all of the gods were present.

"I can feel him in bed in my cabin." Spoke Poseidon.

"Bring him here then," replied Hades. They shared an evil smirk and Poseidon snapped. A green flash and Percy was there on a twin sized bed in the middle of the throne room.

Most of its occupants noticed a few key points. He was laying on top a sea green fluffy blanket, He was shirtless, he was drooling onto his single pillow, he was wearing socks with blue pancakes on them and the only other article of clothing he wore were a pair of fish underwear.

All in all the Hero and savior of Olympus would have been a laughing stock if it weren't for the fact he was thrashing violently, obviously having a nightmare. everyone changed to their human forms, Thrones shrinking with them and sitting around the boy in his bed.

Apollo jumped up and started taking notes. "After a thorough examination, I have deduced he has been having nightmares like this for years. When he wakes up he will be fine."

Everyone visibly relaxed but Jason asked "How do we wake him up?" He shrugged and said "Calm him down then wake him or else he could have day terrors."

All of the gods looked at Artemis and she asked "What?" Hestia smiled and said "YOu calmed him down before, do it again."

She shrunk into her throne before standing and walking over to Percy. She gently leaned in and put her right hand over his heart. He instntly stopped but it was obvious he was still asleep but he put his hand over hers and said "I don't wanna do math lessons." He brushed her hand off his chest and rolled over making the gods laugh at Artemis' face. She was a mix of embarrassed and pissed.

"Sis try again" Apollo suggested. She nodded and grabbed his arm and shook him "Percy wake up now."

He buried his face into his pillow but you could still hear his voice "No I don't want to."

He snored five times then shifted and said "Why does it smell like Artemis?" his eyes shot open and he looked around.

Without a word he jumped and ran faster than anyone thought possible and hid behind a pillar.

"Why am I her naked? Dad!"

"Guilty, Sorry."

He grumbled and said "Lady Aphrodite any chance you could poof me into some clothes? He heard a laugh that sounded like music to his ears and he looked down to find he was in black trainers with black skinny jeans, a sea green skin tight shirt that showed off his eight pack and obliques and he felt his hair was groomed to mostly the right. He came around the corner.

He looked at his dad and said "Real mature." He then turned "Thank you Lady Aphro- WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!?" He tripped over his feet and was staring at a girl probably eighteen with sky blue eyes with thick eyelashes brown eyebrows and long curly blonde hair. She had soft features a small nose and pink large lips. She was rather curvaceous but had legs that were slim and looked to go on forever. She wore ripped jeans and a white blouse that showed her shoulders but had sleeves on the sides of her arms.

* * *

Percy POV

"Yo Perce you are drooling and that was not from when you were sleeping." I wiped my mouth and shook my head and ripped my eyes away from the stunning girl to give Nico a glare that broke him out of his laughing fit. I turned back to Zeus and just pointing and raised my eyebrows asking for an answer.

"Perseus it seems what you said yesterday to Aphrodite made her change to her original form." I looked back to the girl who smelt like lemonade and vanilla.

"If you keep staring I think Artemis will literally kill you" I heard Apollo say in my head.

I turned towards the twins and saw Apollo grinning and Artemis was fuming and beat red "Lady Artemis, what is wrong?" I asked still oblivious and I saw a few gods and demigods face palm.

She just looked away and I asked "Lady Artemis are you shunning me?" she huffed and I just shrugged and climbed back in bed to everyone's confusion.

"Y'all brought me here what'd you want?" I heard a few stifled laughs and then Jason, Nico, Piper, and Reyna all sat down next to me grinning like idiots and I said "Cumfy eh?"

My dad snapped and the bed disappeared and we were all in chairs.

"Thanks. Anyway, We have made a proposition. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna(And Leo if we ever find him) we would like to offer you all minor godhood and you will become immortal aides to camp and your parents but only when necessary."

Instantly they all nodded and the twelve stood and spoke in an ancient language. All Glowed and I could see their blood change into Ichor and I smiled as they would all become legends.

"Any curses you have received will be erased. I will now list off your domains.

Jason minor god of winds and the sky

Piper minor goddess of love and match making

Frank minor god of animals and transformation

Hazel minor goddess of jewels and curses

Nico minor god of shadows and king of ghosts, prince of the underworld.

Reyna, minor Goddess of order and Sanctuary

Congratulations all of you and thank you for what you have done for us."

Everyone turned to me and I stood and kneeled

"Rise, Percy, we all know of everything you have done for this council. that is why, we have decided to offer you a spot of an Olympian of mortal, inherit the wilderness, nightmares, and heroes."

I smiled and said "I would love to accept your offer Lord Zeus- But I have a question, may I receive two gifts rather than you ever so gracious offer?"

He nodded and said "I swear on the Styx if we can the council will do the two things of which you ask."

I nodded and said "Initiate Hestia and Hades into the council again and reinstate them in their positions as Olympians." He nodded and snapped two thrones appeared and Hestia tackled me in her eight-year-old form and repeated "Thank you" multiple times before letting go and bouncing into her throne.

Hades walked over and shook my hand before shaking my hand and sat in his throne of bones and shadows. I smiled "and second, release all peaceful Titans or offspring of Titans such as Leto, Calypso, Iepaetus, and Rhea." He thought about it for a second and said deal. I smiled and thought a prayer to Tartarus "Can I open an entrance to Tartarus to get Bob?" I just heard him reply "mhm." So I said out loud "Cool!"

Everyone looked at me in confusion until I stomped making a portal to Tartarus everyone recoiled but I just smiled and reached in and felt around before grabbing a collar of a toga and pulled him out.

I looked at an angry Primordial with his arms crossed so I threw him back while shouting "Sorry Tartarus wrong Person. I killed your wife/Sister BTW" I reached in again and felt Bob grab my hand. I pulled him out and was tackled by his ten-foot figure I smiled and said "What's up dude told you I wouldn't leave you in there for too long." He grinned and I said "You are free now dude. But I need to get someone else now ok Bob."

He laughed and smiled while shaking his head. I couldn't help but smile back and turn I saw the astonished faces of the Olympians but then I turned to Zeus "Lord Zeus, I need permission to visit Ogigia. " He snapped and I opened a portal to Calypso's house to see two people. First was obviously Calypso, but the second I realized was-

"Valdez! You were snogging with a beautiful girl while you left me to kill Gaea that's screwed up man."

I saw the kissing teens separate and Leo had a shit eating grin and Calypso looked shocked and embarrassed. Then she recognized me.

"Percy!?" She screamed before jumping at me through the portal. I was a little shocked but she nestled into my chest and I hugged her back.

"Hey... I think you need to look where you are." She backed up not letting me go but gasped when she saw she was in the throne room.

"A-Am I free?" Zeus nodded and she started crying and sobbing into my T-shirt. I didn't mind though and Zeus said "It was thanks to Percy by the way."

If she wasn't crushing my bones before I was dying right now. She had a death grip around my ribs and she looked me in the eyes hers watery and said "Perrrrrrrrcy!"

I patted her on the head because if I did anything more I would pass out. Finally, I heard Leo laugh and ask "How do I get Festus through this weak ass portal Perce?" I raised an eyebrow at him and the portal became the size of the island and he said quietly in defeat "oh..." I grinned as the bronze dragon crawled through the portal into the throne room.

I smiled then fist bumped Leo who leaned in and whispered "Cock block." I broke out into a laughing mess and fell to the ground and after I stood back up Poseidon asked "Do you know what day it is Percy?" I shrugged not knowing.

"Happy Birthday!" Was what the throne room shouted at once. I smiled not realizing today was my eighteenth birthday.

I smiled and heard Zeus say "For the gift, we made something special."

Some of the gods began to chant including Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Athena all started to chant.

I glowed multiple colors then Zeus spoke "You are the champion of all of the Olympians but one, She wishes to make you her champion in private because you are her first champion and first male to deserve a blessing from Artemis."

I nodded and Artemis grabbed my hand and flashed me to her tent in the hunt.

I sat on the mat opposite of her and she said "Percy, I want you to become my champion do you accept?"

I smiled and said "Yes lady Artemis, I wish to become your champion."

She smiled warmly at me then chanted in that ancient language. I felt a silver light encase me the Artemis leaned in surpriing me with a peck on te cheek. With that we flashed to the throne room and Zeus said "Perseus Theseus Jackson, you will now become the first and only champion, hero, and savior of Olympus. Do you accept?" I nodded and felt a great power enter my body and I glowed a platinum color for a few minutes.

Once it dissappeared I felt everyone's eyes were on me. I was only letting out .01% of my new aura and the demigods where having troub;e not falling unconcious. I was then hit with memories and I remembered exactly who I was.

Percy Jackson, creator of life. I stumbled and sat on the ground when I heard a voice I had not heard in billions of years.

"Big Brother? Dad said you gave up your power for six Years to save me. is that true?... Percy?" I looked up and met the eyes of the fifteenyear old looking girl and I spoke "Chaos!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Please give me suggestions I love hearing from you all, Get ready for chapter three Kinda short, Kinda long**

* * *

I was immediately enveloped in a hug and she spoke "Big brother how long has it been? Where are we? People?!" I smiled down at her but then I was stopped by Zeus.

"Perseus, how did you grow three inches and your eyes got gold flecks and your pupils' look like galaxies? And SISTER!?"

I smiled and separated from Chaos and said "Everyone, I introduce you to Chaos, Creator of the universe." Everyone was on their knees the second I said creator. I laughed and they all looked at me weird for standing next to her and when she told them to stand Zeus asked "Lady Chaos, why does the boy not bow?"

She giggled and replied "Percy is older than me. In fact, he is my big brother. And he was the one who convinced me to and made me able to create the universe."

They all looked at me in surprise and I spoke "I am sorry for lying to you all but I was actually placed here with none of my memories or powers so I could finally find Chaos."

They looked at me in surprise and Athena asked "When was the universe created then?"

I smiled "I helped Chaos create the universe thirteen billion, eight hundred million years ago this year." I said with pride. Her mouth dropped and she asked "You are 13.8 billion years old?" We smiled and Chaos shook her head.

"We are older than the universe." This fact dropped some jaws and I just nodded and said "I am still older." She punched me in the side but we smiled and laughed it off.

A thought popped into my head "Clotho! Lachesis! Atropis!" Three flashes appeared and I scowled as they all giggled while bowing to us while the demigods and gods bowed to them "Yes father?" The three spoke as one and it creeped me out but I was still mad.

"I swear did you three do that just to fuck up my mortal life? You got to be shitting me?" They bowed their heads "Sorry Father. It was the first time we had the chance to play with your fate and our brothers said you would come to Earth."

I growled and hit them each with a flat hand over their heads "Quit playing with peoples lives like toys dammit!" many people in the room nodded in agreement and I said "Dismissed" and the three flashed away laughing to themselves.

I shook my head and I heard Jason laugh. I turned my head and asked "Wassup?"

He smiled and asked "So you have kids? Who's the mom?" I flushed and cleared my throat and averted my gaze from everyone in the room and spoke "I-Ah-I created them I haven't actually ever had a significant other rather than Annabeth."

He broke out laughing and Leo asked "So you are still single and a virgin?" I looked away flushing more and he howled.

Apollo chose now to speak "Hey sis I guess you aren't the most dedicated virgin. He stole that title. He hasn't done it and he is billions of years old!"

Ok, I was dying. I saw both her and I flushed and Chaos spoke "Duuuude! You still haven't? Hahahahahaha!" I turned to her in utter shock and she realized what she said and spoke "I woke up after a hundred years and stayed awake for a hundred years and had three kids. All boys. But then I used my power to make the universe continue to grow so I was knocked out since then."

I face paled then got mad "Who?" She grinned and shrugged I gave her a glare but she didn't give in so I said "I am going to put you in time out If you don't tell me!"

She looked at me in terror and said "I swear on my name I will never tell you. I know you will go into the after life and kill him." I picked her up by the back of her t-shirt collar and summoned an entrance to the pit and shook her over it.

She screamed and said "No! I'm sorry! I give up I apologize. My fault. But I don't regret it, I loved my sons. Plus they and their father are gone now anyway. But they did help colonize a planet."

I sighed and closed the portal and said "Hey Chaos,"

She looked at me and smiled "Yeah" I frowned and said "If you don't run I am going to ground you in ten... nine... eight... seven..." At this point, she had flashed away leaving a note that said "Love you... going to meet your son's"

I smiled and looked at everyone and spoke "What?"

I think I broke Olympus.

No one moved then curiosity killed the son of Hephaestus and he asked "So who are you really Perce?"

I grinned and said "I am Perseus Theseus Jackson, Creator of life, good, evil, the fates, and primordials. Guardian of Phoenix. Trainer of the best of the alpha core, blessed by the king Phoenix, Champion of Olympus, Tartarus, Nyx, and Styx. Lord of the North, South, and East, stars and constellations, forsight, intellect, knowledge, light, fire, power, harvest, evil, and time. And the father of Earth. I have an Alias as the destroyer because I am an assassin known for killing an incomprehensible amount of people who have done wrong in the universe."

I saw a lot of people's eyes swirl then Leo asked "The fuck is the Alpha core?"

I grinned at him and smiled "So The first planet I went to after waking up, I named a good man, Markus, one of my best friends, the high king. After a hundred million years he has the largest army in the universe. He has about a billion troops in every galaxy with known life. Before I came to Earth, It was known that the milky way was an uninhabited galaxy and his army didn't even know about it. If you are the strongest of the endless amounts of warriors, you get to meet me and I personally train you, if you pass I give you partial immortality. Those who pass are my friends and subordinates, taking on the most dangerous jobs in the universe. If they make it they join the Omega core which is my personal troops I take on and send on personalized missions or to help out around different Galaxies."

I heard many people start to think then Poseidon asked "Percy... w-what are you now?" I smiled and said "I still consider myself your son, but the thing is I have cured most of the universes evil and I was looking for a home base... So maybe I could stay here... Seeing as it is one of my domains and I have a great family."

I saw many of my friends smile along with most of the gods.

"So what are your powers?" This question came from Artemis so I smiled and said "I can create anything. While my sister creates something from nothing, I create something _from_ something. I also have complete control over all elements. But since I came here I found I don't actually control everything because I don't have anything like charm speak and before being blessed by Nyx I couldn't control shadows. and before being blessed by the Phoenix king I couldn't control the most powerful fire in the universe."

Many people nodded but then Aphrodite spoke "Percy, since you are my champion you have charm speak equivalent to Piper's, you just need to practice." I grinned and said energetically "That's Cool!"

I saw a few people laugh at my antics then Zeus spoke "Percy, how exactly did you create life if you didn't have intercourse with any one." I heard a few snickers which kinda angered me so I retaliated "About that Mr. "5 inch impregnating _Everything_ that breathes even animals with female genitalia" Cool your jets." He turned red in the face in anger and embarrassment but I heard everyone in the room, demigods, Titan, demi-Titaness, start crying in laughter. Heck Hera literally fell out of her chair dying laughing at her cheating husband.

"How dare you!" Zeus bellowed. He stood up tall and pulled out his lightning bolt and shot it at me. It hit me and didn't do anything so he shot another bolt at me and he growled and I said "I tell you, Zeus, that I go around the universe ridding it of egotistical Tyrants so you try to shoot me? The fuck?" I searched his memory for everything he has ever done and growled

"I searched and if you were any other being in this universe I would take your life a billion times over for the sins and evil you have committed." He froze and looked at me with shocked and scared eyes realizing my power and who I was and he bowed and apologized. It elicited gasps from everyone and I spoke.

"Zeus, Lord of the Sky God of Honor, Justice, Rain, Sky, and Lightning. King of Olympus. Since you are my uncle I will give you a chance. Instead of killing you, I will duel you with none of my powers for your domains."

He nodded sadly and I snapped flame traveling Chiron here. I smiled as he was in his horse form and reading a book on how to teach archery to dummies.

"Damnit, is that for me?" I asked seriously saddened at how my trainer felt bad for not training me well. He jumped and said "Oh gods!" He bowed then looked at me and I said "I would like you to ref a fight between Zeus and I." He sighed after I explained everything and then said "fighters get ready!"

Zeus changed into a twenty-year-old form and smiled at me pulling out two Gladiuses and asked "Will you not fight with a weapon?" I grinned and formed my signature weapon Riptide in one hand my Katana in the other.

"Fight." Within seconds he was on the ground on his knees both his weapons twenty feet away and one of my swords at his throat, one pointing into his heart.

"Do you concede?" He sighed and said "You win nephew." With that, he emitted a golden glow which transferred to me and I retracted my blades. Making my katana disappear and capped riptide putting it in my pocket.

He stood and I said "Olympians, I am sorry for that, please vote if you would like to reinstate the immortal human, Zeus as your king and ruler. If you do want him as your tyrannical ruler, raise your hand now."

No one.

"Damn that's Harsh," I said

I turned to Zeus and said "I am sorry Uncle, but I will give you a palace to stay in if you want." He nodded and I snapped sending him to Pennsylvania to where I made a castle with a hundred acres and maids and butlers.

I sighed and said "About his question though, I can change even atoms. So after my sister created the universe, I decided to make plants, people, and animals for her so she would have people to interact with. It was boring just her and I for five years, alone, so yeah."

I wanted to give them an example so I thought and summoned a trained adult five-foot tall cat with a saddle and sat on him.

I stroked his fur and he purred. I smiled hopping onto his back and said "Ride Charlie, my trusty war cheetah!" He sprinted and we ran in circles around the throne room. I grabbed the imperial gold gladius I got from beating Zeus and it changed to a lightning bolt and I knew it also changed into a plane.

I pointed the Gladius forward then hopped off and sheathed it on my side high fiving Charlie. I looked at Leo and said "Charlie give him a ride!" in a flash he had Leo on his back screaming and they ran through Olympus. I smiled and turned back to the council and said "So you guys gonna elect a new king or Queen?"

They nodded and Athena said "It would be best not to vote now but later." I nodded and said "So like I retired from my assasination job Ive been doing the past hundred million years before leaving Pulsomia. So... What should I do now?"

I looked around at the council and Apollo laughed "Get a girlfriend" I smiled and I rolled my eyes "How bout I rearrange your brain to make you think you are gay? Then Take away your penis." He looked at me in horror and said "Percy NO! You wouldn't? Right?" I smiled and laughed it off making him nervously slump in his chair.

I just looked around and Jason said "You said you trained the best of the best, right? How about you train the best of the best of the demigods?" I scratched my head and said "That's a great Idea. But who?"

Artemis raised her hand and said "The hunters even though I know they won't like it, could definitely learn a thing or two."

I nodded and said "Well who better than the first sword wielder ever. In fact I was the first being to hold any weapon. Except for nukes. Chaos shot a nuke at my nuts when I forgot to take her out of time out." I smiled at the memory but Leo who was back and sitting next to Charlie asked "You got hit in the nuts with a nuke and you are fine?" I nodded and said "It just made impact, it didn't cause any damage. It bounced off."

He grinned and said "We are so testing that out later." I grinned back and said "There is only one thing that can hurt me and only one person has even seen a blade made out of the metal. If it touched anyone weaker than me, even Chaos or primordials it would reap their very souls. In a scale of power, you can look at a beings blood. Weakest is black, then blue, green, red, bronze, iron, gold, silver, titanium, platinum."

Many people looked confused and Hades asked "who has silver or titanium blood?"

I grinned and said "Minor universe gods, Chaos, and gods have gold blood, Primordials have silver, Universe Gods, dragons, and Phoenixes have titanium, and I have Platinum blood." everyone nodded.

"Can I like tell you some things Olympians?" Everyone nodded and I said "Technically I beat Zeus, so I am gonna change some shit in this council. First of all, I want the ancient laws."

I summoned them to my hand and read through it.

"This is all a load of bullshit."

Some gods recoiled as I burnt it in Phoenix fire and said "You can interact with demigods and mortals all you want. Also, Dionysus, you can drink again, and you all," I turned to the gods who all shivered under my glare "Have as many kids as you want. Have one a day for all I care." I paused then yelled "But I swear if you do not claim them or send them to camps or to me I will personally send you to the realm of the faded then bring you back before kicking you in the arse!"

I saw everyone nod then I saw Athena inquisitively thinking and she asked "You know where the realm of the faded is?"

I simply nodded and said "I told you I search almost everywhere for Chaos right? I found it and met some of the gods from Earth and deities from many different cultures. And planets. I have no laws binding me so I can bring anyone back from the dead like Pan. But I cannot revive Annabeth because I loved her. So if Sally died or you dad I couldn't help, but if Apollo died I could just go and drag his soul's ass back to earth and force life back into him. "

"By the way Leo you wanna be a minor god?" He grinned and nodded so I poked him in the forehead and he glowed goldenly and I said "Leo Valdez, minor god of machinery, flirting, and robots."

He fist pumped me whispered, "I give you my blessing." With that, I glowed a color and we shared a laugh everyone else missed the interaction though. I walked over to Calypso and said "Here" I poked her in the forehead and said "You can like flash around places now and see the entire world like you always wanted." She smiled at me and gave me a warm hug I gladly returned before turning to the gods.

"Oh and another thing, you guys really need better elevator music. Ask like the muses and Thalia. And put some stuff like skillet and Panic at the disco and Green day."

I just put my hands in my pockets and said "Y'all can leave 'n stuff." I heard some people let out a breath then kicked open the massive throne room doors.

I started to whistle and walked around Olympus looking around at the gods and was stopped by a gorilla of a man almost running over me.

I looked at him and said "Damn." I was six five and he was still taller than me. He looked about six eight and his chest was probably four feet wide and he held a club. I frowned and said distastefully "Heracles?"

He looked at me in a sneer and gloated "Who the fuck are you puny boy? Do you know who I am? I should get my father to smite you for bumping into me!"

I looked at him in shock "Dude I just saw you like last month?" He looked at me and He said "Oh yes, The weak son of Poseidon who held that bitch's sword."

I growled at him and pulled out the master bolt and said "Do NOT disrespect my friends." Before shooting him off of Olympus soaring towards the ground.

"Thanks for that" I turned and said "Hey Arty." She growled and said "Don't call me that!" I smiled and said "If you didn't like it, why are your cheeks red?" She flushed even more and threw a silver knife at me "Fine, fine, I will just come up with another one."

I put my fingers to my chin and said "I'll get back to you, by the time I get one you have to give me a nickname or I will have a due punishment ready for you."

She scoffed and I looked through all of her memories all the way back to her childhood looking for a playful punishment. I found it but found something worse also.

'Oh, gods' I thought I was searching through and found why she swore an eternal maidenhood. When she came to Olympus all of the men treated her like meat trying to wed and even more trying to bed her. She was almost raped by multiple gods.

"Time to go kill some people," I said out loud.

By the end of the night, three minor gods had a hole in their heart and a swirl of the symbol of life and the three each had tried to rape Artemis.

Horkos was the first, he was the curse one gets when breaking an oath, Hermaphroditus, he/she was a he back then but now is two gendered. And the third was Nilus, minor god of the Nile river.

I turned the scythe back into a cloak when I fell into a meditative sleep I woke the next morning completely refreshed but worried because an emergency meeting had been called.

I pushed open the marble gates to see all of the thirteen Olympians seated and the newly made minor gods were there as well. I stood in the middle and asked "What's up?"

My dad spoke up first and said "I think we have a traitor on Olympus, First of all, they somehow blasted Heracles off Olympus, then killed three minor gods in their palaces while leaving the ancient Greek symbol for life on their foreheads."

I shook my head gaining everyone's attention and said "That symbol isn't Greek, It is the representation of me, creator of life. And I did this, all four," There were a few gasps and Poseidon asked nervously.

"Why Percy?"

I shrugged and said "Well, he threatened me first, then threatened to get his dad to hurt me, then bad-mouthed Zoe, so I shot him with his daddy's bolt because he was a complete ass. Those three..." my face darkened and I spoke softly "I searched their memories... And they did something unspeakable to someone I care about in this room and they should have been sent to Tartarus by Zeus before I even came here."

Many gods shifted and Poseidon asked "What could three minor gods, do which pissed you off so much." I shrugged and said "They tried to take something that was not theirs. And it was extremely wrong to do."

I saw Artemis' eyes widen then she asked Poseidon "Who were the three minor gods?" He repeated the names and her eyes grew larger but she was unnoticed by the others.

She smiled at me thankfully and I said "If that's all, does anyone want to go to my current home base? It is a planet billions of light years from here" I saw everyone nod so I said "human forms, line up and grab someone's hand."

Hestia grabbed my hand and I smiled at her then said "everyone ready?" I didn't hear any objections so I teleported us to Pulsoma.

We appeared in my bedroom which was more of a penthouse and Mark and James were drinking coffee and eating toast at my white table. I grinned and they jumped noticing the many gods. Seven minor, thirteen Olympians, and me.

"Hey James, can you make me a new array of under clothes that match this cloak and allow the shirt to have slits for my wings?"

Everyone looked at me in surprise and said in surprise "Wings?" I just recoiled and said "Yeah wouldn't the father of dragons have dragon wings?" They all looked at me in surprise and then Mark said "Anyway, mission save the creator of the universe was a success?" I nodded and he laughed.

"Only took you six years." I smiled and said "Good to be home, hows the war going?" He just smiled and said "No more space Pirates from quadrants one through six thousand." we fist bumped and I said "Has the new list of the next one thousand warriors ready to be trained?" He grinned and said "Yup, and I bet you wouldn't guess who is the first in the hole army?"

I shrugged and said "Carrie and Chris' kid, son of two of the strongest warriors in the universe the past fifty million years?" He shook his head smiling and I said "WHAT? He was supposed to be joining the army ten years ago, he should be eligible to be on the list."

He nodded and said "First place is a chick from the first quadrant, she was a nobody, but she is a maiden and a general and top warrior after ten years, passed strategy college in two years." I looked at him in shock and said "Damn! I will bring them all to earth to train them this time. I will be moving Alpha core HQ from here to there so yeah whenever you wanna come it is in quadrant Seven million twenty-one. Milky Way Galaxy Third from their star."

He nodded and Mark came back with some clothes, a dark shirt silkier than any fabric I had ever felt, with slits in the back, I took it along with the long pants and socks and combat boots. I flame traveled to my room and changed in seconds before coming back in the comfortable outfit under my cloak.

"Thanks, James, you open a clothing line on earth that you oversee and I double your paycheck." He grinned and said "Get me the best apartment in a nice city plus the raise and you get any outfit and style you want. Hell, I will start on that Batman project you were ogling a while back too. You already made seven Batmobiles and all of the subs and planes." I grinned and we shook on it.

I turned to my friends and family and said "This is High King Markus and my personal Tailor James, they have been with me the past hundred million years."

They all gaped at me then I said "let's go down and see the capital city."

I pushed everyone into the elevator and got squished in between Nico, Reyna, and Hestia. I was awkwardly looking up humming to some Alan Walker song ad when we were on the ground floor we all poured out surprising the poor door lady.

"Sorry Ms. Kay for surprising you, I brought some friends to visit," She smiled and said "No, but be safe sonny." I smiled back at her and had gone to hold the door open for everyone. Ms. Kay had been immortal for fifty thousand years because she wrote a book series I liked and I offered her the job of door lady and author if she worked for me.

In case you didn't know, I own just about every major company in the universe, while Mark took over Military, I took economics and assassination. Let's say if you wave an infinite amount of money in someone's face for their company, they usually agree.

We walked out and I stood in front of everyone and Artemis gasped "Oh my gods."

The city of Cronex had become the futuristic nature capital city of my first cleared planet and ever since we had been advancing in tech and its correlation with nature. The entire city had an entire forest inside and correlating with it. The cars are al; eco-friendly, and we don't build roads because the cars are magnetic and float until turned off.

I smiled and handed out maps and a hundred Aureli and said "Go have fun and meet back here by sun set."

I smiled as some of our group ran off leaving me with Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hera, Piper, Nico, Jason, Frank, Reyna, and Hazel.

I then spoke "What do you guys want to do?"

They all grinned and Nico spoke "You are going to take us all on a tourist's dream of this city. So if you disappoint someone will surely punch you."

I shrugged and started showing my friends around one of my favorite cities in the universe.

To say by the end of the day we had fun would be an understatement. Currently, Nico had face paint on and was eating this world's version of a happy meal. We have Renols which is the McDonalds of the universe except really great, tasty, and healthy, fast food for cheap.

I had been bowed to by every passerby and my friends just made it worse. When I showed them the mall, Aphrodite feinted when I told her it was literally the size of Rhode Island.

We had gone to parks and land marks along with historical places and an arcade. Everyone was impressed with the technology but What I found odd was everyone kept having stare offs like they were arguing about something but they all seemed happy when I asked them what was wrong.

I showed them the farms that fed the city and Demeter had cried. We did a lot of things and when I bought everyone coffee we started to walk back to the stairs of my building, twice the size of the empire state building and I found the others were all extremely happy and acting like they should've gotten in trouble but didn't.

We walked and I said "Time to go home, I plan to buy some land and make my HQ in New York, let's go back to Earth." I heard some groans, but I grabbed Hestia's hand and flashed us back to the throne room.

I smiled and said "See you tomorrow when I get HQ set up I am gonna get my trainees demigod, hunter, and Alpha core members."

I waved then went to cabin three and made a laptop and WIFI Router. I went online and looked for a bank of America. I shadow traveled there making my cloak look like a business suit and started up a bank account in my name. I might have given the guy when I cashed in a few billion in checks and cash. When that was settled and I got a platinum black card I searched Realtors and hired one who could meet with me on spot.

I met him at a Starbucks and he took me to two islands. Both inhabited with a mansion and off the grid with running water, a solar and wind power cells, and electricity.

The first was three mile long and North of Long island. The second was East of Montauk and five miles long. I smiled as we got off the boat and instantly knew I wanted this one. I toured the mansion and loved it.

We called up the owner who met with us and I bought it for six hundred million. He was more than happy to sell it to an eighteen-year old without asking questions and I signed the paperwork signifying ownership. I paid the realtor and went back to the island and grinned. I flicked my hand making the old dock disappear replacing it with a brand new silver dock that could house a cruise ship... Or five.

In the first docking slip, I created an American destroyer that took up one of the five dock spaces.

I grinned as I made a nuclear sub with active nukes and celestial bronze and Imperial gold bombs and torpedoes were loaded. I laughed sadly at the massive submarine and the name the SS. Chase.

I made a smaller dock but next to it was an indoor boathouse with everything from sail boats, to speed boats, to canoes, to single person submarines.

I redid the walkway to the house to make it perfectly flat and even concrete all the way up to the driveway.

I then made perfect roads all across the island with sidewalks and bike trails and solar lights next to the roads every ten feet. I turned to the mansion which was built in 2017 and had all new appliances. I imagined rearranging the rooms and walls and when I was happy it was automatically furnished.

I then transformed the island itself to be flatter and have multiple buildings. I also devoted about ten acres of forest with a stream in the middle, to play capture the flag.

First of all were the Pegasus stables, the wolf pen, the cheetah pen for Charlie, a gas station, a water refinery, and small shopping mall for clothes, shoes, gadgets, and other necessities.

I made Immortals to work in the stores and put in many of those.

A Starbucks, a Walmart, a creamery, a pizza place, a candy store, a bakery and pastry shop, a giant library, a Renols, an elementary, middle, high school, and college each with immortal teachers that are geniuses and know exactly how to teach students, an Olympic sized pool, a clinic, a vet, a small bank, a forge, a black and raspberry farm, and finally cabins for literally every immortal. Be them Olympian, god, a minor god, naiads, satyr, Hunter, Amazon, Egyptian, Norse, Roman, or friendly Titan. And when I say cabins I mean small dorms able to fit fifty teens, with solar panels on the roof, power outlets, personal bathrooms in each room, and a few hundred dorms.

I plan to make this a new camp for all of my family.

I smiled then went on to make an amphitheater, an area, an archery range, a dining pavilion, a gigantic kitchen, an arcade, a modern gym, a turf football field, baseball field, softball field, indoor basketball court, volleyball nets, a massive rock climbing building (With Lava), and a senate room.

I then made a massive silver sign at the dock that read "Camp Cosmos"

I smiled then went back to the beach and before the tree line put up a massive twenty-foot concrete brick wall around the hole perimeter but it had many entrances with thick steel doors with a retinal scanner.

There and celestial bronze mini gun sentry turrets and cannons on top of the six feet thick wall and I grinned while making an armory with body armor, weapons like grenades, pistols, shotguns, ak47s, numerous types of rifles from .22s to 50 calibers, and military grade firearms. All able to kill monsters. Then in a separate armory, I put traditional armor swords, bows, arrows, quivers, spears, shields, and targets for the archery range.

I headed back to the mansion to find the garage empty. I scoffed at the six car garage so I summoned a maroon Maserati, a sea green Corvette, a matte black Porche 918, a marine armored Humvee with Imperial gold bullets, an AMX Leclerc Tank, and a black Rolls-Royce.

I nodded in acceptance before walking out to my bare drive way and creating a "2005 batman begins" Batmobile and a Yamaha FZ-10 black motorcycle.

I could practically feel Annabeth facepalming at my expensive tastes.

I grinned and walked to the front doors the remembered we had a helipad. I grinned and climbed the ladder and saw it empty.

I created two helicopters, One a Kamov Ka-50 and the other an AH-64.

I smiled as they both had room to take off and land and I knew I could fly them both. I jumped down from the roof and opened the door to the new big house.

Inside I instantly felt at home and said out loud "Hestia any chance you could bless this place to be a true comfy home? I will also bless it." I heard a giggle from the massive living room and saw the eight-year-old Hestia sitting on one of the plush fluffy leather electrically reclining couches and she spoke softly "This is amazing Percy!" I smiled as I sat next to her even though there is enough sitting area for fifty adults.

She smiled and spoke in an ancient language I now understood "I Hestia, give this land and building my personal blessing and the blessing of the Hearth."

I smiled and repeated her "I Perseus Jackson, give this land and building my personal blessing and the blessing of life and all of my domains."

She smiled and I spoke "Would you like to see the kitchen?"

She hopped up and we ran through all the rooms. It had a beautiful kitchen with marble counter tops, the cabinets were painted white with black handles and the appliances were top of the line and stainless steel.

There was a true war room which had a long table with comfy black spinny chairs.

There were three stories above ground and ten bathrooms, twenty bedrooms.

Downstairs was a game room man cave with a hundred inch 4k HD and every game and gaming system ever, with surround sound speakers and a full arcade with everything from Pac man to pin ball, air hockey to pool, there was a cellar for Dionysus and it held some extremely old and rare wines and a ping pong room with five separate tables.

Once I showed Hestia around thoroughly she disappeared into the fireplace.

I walked over to the fire place and focussed on the wall behind it. I smiled and made the fireplace a fake wall you press in a code in the bricks from Harry Potter to get into Diagon Alley and the fire place wall lifts up an opening to an elevator I just created.

I focussed my powers and made the elevator have twenty levels of bedrock beneath the basement, then fifty floors, each one would be for training my soon to be recruited, underlings.

There were gyms, arenas, a cafeteria, a pool, barracks, labs, forges, computer rooms, and many others.

I closed the elevator and fire place and decided to contact the other Olympians, to bless my camp.

I had talked to every Olympian and all had agreed and blessed it and thanked me for it but the two I was about to contact.

I threw a drachma and asked for my dad.

"Hey Perce"

I smiled and said "Hey dad,"

I fidgeted nervously at what I was about to ask.

"You want me to bless your new camp and give you a ferry to get new campers there?"

I looked up in shock he knew my plan and he laughed "I knew you owned the island the second you signed the papers, son."

We both grinned and he said "I can do that and one better for you son." He spoke the blessing and then he said to me "I made the waters around your camp the clearest and cleanest in all of the world. They will always be calm and see through." I smiled and said "Thank you so much, dad"

He grinned and said "Anything for you, my boy,"

He swiped his hand through the message

I sighed heavily happy it was so easy. The only other god that was as easy to convince was Dionysus because he was happy for me letting him drink, I told him I made him a big wine cellar, and I told him he would have his sentence shortened at camp if he went.

I flashed to my bedroom on the third floor and decided to tell the third Olympian tomorrow and surprise her along with everyone else.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a female's voice.

"Percy." she purred from the doorway.

"Yes, Nyx?" She smiled and said "Each of the living Primordials agreed to bless your camp as a sign of good fate so you don't do to us what you did to Tartarus' wife."

I smiled and said "Thanks, Nyx, when are they doing it?"

I felt the power of the island triple even though all but one of the Olympians had blessed it and I said "Damn"

Then I felt a barrier start to form around the island and I could tell it protected the bunker and swimming area around the island.

"That is amazing."

"Yeah and Pontus, Oceanus, and Tethys all blessed the waters around the island for about ten miles around your beech and Pontus said you are cool so he gave you a cruise ship which dwarfed your dad's ferry boat to show off." I smiled and said "That will be helpful, carry on my thanks to your family as well."

She nodded and faded into darkness.

I soon followed as my head hit the Tempurpedic pillow.

I woke with the sunrise and the sea glistened like diamonds when hit by the sun.

I was in astonishment that I could literally see every single fish and grain of sand in the unmoving water and I grinned at how Apollo is probably looking down at the island currently.

I grinned and decided to call a meeting of all of the Olympians except Artemis which left twelve of them there and I spoke "Please wander and view anything on the island and have fun but make sure to clean any mess you make and be at the docks by ten O'Clock sharp ok? I am bringing all of the demigods t view new camp."

Everyone nodded and started looking around and most went to their children's dorms to alter and adjust them.

I smiled then took the ferry that would carry four hundred people and started towards long island and camp. It was a twenty-minute ride and when I got there everyone was looking at me in confusion.

"Everyone please come aboard, this a designated field trip by the Olympian council."

Everyone was murmuring in confusion and Artemis spoke "We didn't tell you to bring a boat to camp, what are on about?"

I looked at her and said "Yeah that is because you couldn't be bothered to show up at sunrise to come to the meeting."

She flushed and said " I-I wasn't informed of any meeting."

I grinned and said "Doesn't matter, Everyone come aboard, Chiron, Greeks, Romans, Hunters, Artemis, Minor Gods, the only one with a choice of coming or not is Calypso."

She grinned and Happily agreed to come.

Nico just shrugged and I smiled as he said "If you all don't trust Percy enough for him to take us on a boat ride then you are retarded."

After that everyone started to pile in and I grinned as Chiron was the last to board and he said "Go ahead, my boy."

I nodded and started up the SS. Night.

As we neared the island I jumped when Artemis poked my bicep and it felt like an electric shock went through my entire body and she asked "Are we going to that island?"

I grinned and said "Yeah, I own it, It is where the new camp is, Heavily guarded and in the care of each of the primordial gods, myself, and twelve Olympians." Her jaw dropped as we got closer and she saw the massive wall, the buildings, the mansion, and the massive cruise ship and military ships.

She looked at me judgementally and I just grinned back and said "If you bless it it will be the perfect haven for everyone."

She smiled back and said "I Artemis, Bless this land and area, my personal blessing and the blessing of the moon and hunt."

I smiled and said "Did you find me a nickname yet?"

She looked at me and said "No, you didn't actually did you?"

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her and I said "I said I would punish you if you if you didn't come up with one right Misy?"

She looked at me with nervousness and embarrassment her cheeks burning.

"Don't call me that!" I grinned and said "Ok Arty. What should I do to punish you?"

"No! That is worse!"

"So Misy, I think I should do this."

"Hu- HAHAHAHAHA NO Perciiiiii-STAAAAHAHAAHAP"

I laughed along with her as I had pulled up her silver shirt to reaveal her sides and tickled them relentlessly. I wrestled her to the ground in our session as we were laughing to get a better angle in attacking her side with my fingers.

I was enjoying myself until Leo and all of my friends bust in with Artemis on the ground, shirt up past her belly button, my hands on her hips, I was straddling her and we were both blushing terribly.

Nico, Leo, Jason, and Frank were smiling. Piper. Hazel, Reyna, and Calypso were blushing... Thalia...

Thalia hurts. I don't care if my skin doesn't get cut, Thalia doesn't listen to the rules and I would probably be dead if I wasn't able to be cut of bruised.

"Thals Stop! I was just tickling Artemis because she forgot a deal and I told her I would do it if she forgot her end of it." I put my hands in front of my face her hands been punching the past few seconds when she hesitated.

She looked at Artemis who was fixing her shirt and hair who just nodded and Thalia just got off and said with her head down "Sorry Percy I thought you were doing..."

I shook my head and said "Thalia I literally got rid of three gods yesterday because they tried that. Sorry for scaring you though."

She nodded and I noticed we were about to crash into the island so I took the pirate ship style helm and put the ship in reverse and used my powers to stop us perfectly and jumped onto the dock and chaining the boat down before letting down the walkway letting everyone get off and walk towards the archway that said "Camp Cosmos"

I grinned as everyone was off and said "Everyone welcome, to my private island, I decided the best use for it in the coming years would be to create a new camp, one for every type of person be them of any godly or other descent.

Welcome to camp Cosmos."

I smiled at those around me and I heard them all gasp when the gods all walked out smiling. Now I wasn't sure if it was because they toured the city or they are glad to meet their kids but I didn't care. They all looked very pleased.

To my surprise, there weren't just Greek gods, but their counter parts the Romans, Egyptians, and Norse gods.

I smiled and said "Amun-Ra and Odin," I shook each of their hands and looked at the many deities apparent and I almost laughed as each and every god blessed the island as thanks to me giving a home to their children. YThen the two kings of gods spoke to me.

"So you are the creator of life Poseidon told us about?" Odin asked

"And his son?" said Amun-Ra visibly impressed

I grinned and whispered "To say it simply, yes, but I don't want any of the demigods to know yet. I just want to be Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." they all nodded and I walked back to the demigods and satyrs and hunters. I grinned and spoke "This is our new home, and here, we are all safe and equal. I also convinced the gods to be allowed to see us whenever they wish. Now they have no reason to ignore their children, Right deities?"

I almost grinned while they nodded quickly not wanting to piss me off. So when I opened the gate in the wall and told them to go have fun, all of the demigods ran to their respective parents.

I smiled as they talked relentlessly before two of my closest friends walked up to me Jason nervous and Thalia confused.

"Hey Kelp head, I asked Jason where our dick of a dad was and he said he couldn't tell but you could, where is he?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervous about how to tell her the said "I-um" I turned to everyone and spoke "Yesterday, Lord Zeus, stepped down from his position as king of the Greek and Jupiter the Roman gods."

I heard a few snickers from the gods who were there but all of the demigods were confused as to why the egotistical power hungry god would relinquish power.

"By the way, this island is mine but it will also be the new training grounds for all beings of our world. And if anyone has a problem you can take it up with me or the cabin councilors. You will be now staying in the dorms I built for each god's children. If you choose Romans can go to their Greek parent's cabin if they wish. That is all, enjoy yourself, and I will call when it is time for dinner. Also please put suggestions in the suggestion boxes on a slip of paper for anything you would like, be it stores, or transport or anything else."

I heard cheers then smiled as I went to talk to Chiron.

"Hello my boy,"

"Hey, Chiron."

"So you aren't going to tell them who you truly are?" I shook my head and said "I would appreciate it if you didn't either, I just want to be a normal guy, ya' know?"

Chiron laughed "A normal guy who is invincible and can construct a city in a night without breaking a sweat."

I frowned "Hey! I broke a sweat making the fifty-floor basement." I whispered. His eyes shot up and I said "Chiron, I am going to be training the best warriors in the entire universe, the hunters and the top ten demigods from Roman and Greek gods, I would like you to be my second in command for the most elite fighters and spies, the Omega core."

He smiled sadly and spoke "I would love to but there are two reasons I cannot, first I will be needed to train the demigods. Second, of all, I do not possess the skills worthy of teaching that high of a level of the hero if what you say is true."

I grinned and spoke in an ancient language my trainer didn't understand "I Perseus Jackson Give Chiron, son of Kronos, The domains and knowledge of every trainer of ever of every skill, and give him minor universal godhood. You now bleed iron, above minor god bellow Olympian and known universe wide as Chiron the trainer."

He looked at me in shock then gave me a hug surprising those around us and I spoke "Y'know, if you want you can change into a human form now since you are a god basically on par with a weak Olympian."

He looked at me in shock then his horse half changed into legs, luckily with leather pants and we both smiled like maniacs while all of the demigods were flipping their shit about how Chiron was human.

I walked to get to my room when I got a vapor message and I saw Mark smile.

"So did you make HQ yet?"

I nodded and said "Get the troops ready for transport at eighteen hundred then teleport to the under ground bunker at my location on the top floor which is the barracks. There is six hundred seventeen female, and three hundred eighty-three male coming correct?"

He simply nodded so I said "Great I am also bringing about forty of my own disciples. You and James teleport to the mansion and I labeled your guys' rooms and tell everyone you are "Percy's cousins on Sally's side." He nodded and ended the vapor message.

I grinned and I whistled while walking along the side walk watching everyone interact with either their parents or just different gods.

I was confused as to why I didn't see most of my minor gods friends when I saw them all in an arcade trying to beat a game and smiled as I was glad everything was coming together when I realized I didn't have any public transportation.

I didn't want to use my powers in front of people so I walked over to find Hephaestus in his forge.

"Hey Perce here is the sword you got after killing Gaea."

He handed me the brown leather sheath and I smiled at how great it felt in my hands I thanked him then put the blade on my side and pulled it out and smiled at the four foot blade and swung it and thought about the enchantments and the left lit, dripping Phoenix fire and the right side had black hole ice.

I laughed as Hephaestus recoiled at the blade and I smiled "Thank you."

He nodded and went to turn back to his kids when I grabbed his shoulder and asked him a favor "Do you think you and your kids could make an eco-friendly, public transport system?"

He looked at me in confusion the asked "Why can't you just- Oh- Ok yeah sure,"

I smiled and whispered "I will give you blue prints and the energy core. They are seventy-five times better than nuclear power, clean, and lasts for about three thousand years a charge."

He looked at me bewildered and nodded happily.

I created the blueprints for twenty buses, five for the schools the rest for around the island and handed him a sack full of twenty energy cores that are the size of marbles but are enough to take you around the universe about a hundred times before recharging. They are pretty rare but having an infinite amount makes mass production easy.

I then walked over to the front entrance of the island where I didn't feel anyone's presence and changed some oxygen into a hundred street bikes.

I nodded then went in search of a certain goddess.

I walked around before finding her and her hunters camped in their tents in the clearing of the middle of the capture the flag area. I smiled as I walked into their camp and I saw a few of them draw their bows before Phoebe asked "What are you doing in our camp _boy_?"

I just sighed knowing they still dislike me.

Thalia and Artemis came out of her tent hearing the commotion and took charge telling the girls to lower their weapons and Thalia asked "Whatsup Perce?"

I just grinned and said "I was seeing if Artemis still wanted that favor she asked of me yesterday."

All of the hunters turned to Artemis and she just said "I will be taking you up on that if you are still willing to. But know if any of the males try and flirt I will kill them."

I just smiled and said "Cool. And if they even thought about it I would know. I check on each of my trainees every day to check their mind and mental state. And there are about six hundred maiden warriors coming and only about four hundred males."

She nodded but the hunters were still confused so I said "Meet me at my mansion at five forty-five and I will take you to the testing grounds. If any of the one thousand and forty students do not pass my test, you will fail and your memory will be wiped about any of this."

I walked away leaving Artemis with the hunters swamping her with questions she couldn't answer.

I shadow traveled to the top floor of HQ and grinned as there was one thousand and forty college style single person dorms. And they were separated by gender but each had a personal bathroom with shower and electricity. Each room has its own WIFI, Apple Laptop, Full sized bed, and a desk. There is also a closet and a recliner with a stool for the desk.

Outside of the dorms was a massive relaxing lounging area. I took the elevator down by pressing in a twenty digit code into the screen and having it scan my hand. When I clicked on the 49th floor I stepped out into the massive amphitheater style classroom. The classroom its self is massive because there is a seat and desk for every single student to take the test.

I grinned and walked down the wide steps to the bottom to find the desks empty. I raised my hand and snapped loudly making one thousand forty large exam books appear. This test was the first exam to see if you were allowed to train under Chiron and me.

I then made two pencils and an eraser appear at each desk. I made one of the exams appear in my hand and read through it. There was math, English, science, and personal questions on each one.

I filled out the test leaving only the personal response questions open but I answered all three hundred multiple choice answers as a key.

I looked at the silver Rolex I had gotten from Krios and found it was already five thirty.

I decided to flame travel to scare the crap out of the hunters and found them all looking at my mansion in awe.

"Damn Kelp head, this looks like the Queen manor from Arrow on Netflix. How the fuck did you afford this shit?"

I just grinned like an idiot and said "It helps when you have a few billion dollars in your bank account."

She looked at me in surprise when a newer hunter said "Holy shit you have a bat mobile _and_ Helicopters!?"

I gave a shit eating grin and said "And a war cheetah named Charlie."

This gained some disbelieving looks from the hunters so I gave my best New York cab whistle and a minute later he was like lightning Charlie was sitting at my feet.

"What the hell he is like five feet tall and ten feet long! How?"

I just shrugged and said "Charlie! Go chase Jason!" He took off faster than the mortal eye could see and I heard a girly scream coming from the arcade and I laughed.

"Hey Jackass Lord Perseus!"

I turned to see a smiling Mark and James and I returned his name calling.

"Hey High King of Pulsomia Lord Markus, and Minor universal god of tailoring, James Salivar,"

We all laughed and the hunters looked at us and confusion and Atlanta asked "Who are these shitheads? And what is a Minor Universal God?"

I sighed and said simply "I can't tell you out here, we have to go inside."

The hunters looked to Thalia and Artemis who both just nodded and the three of us walked into my mansion followed b the hunters.

I took pleasure of the gasps of the hunters as overwhelming amounts of calming and coziness washed over everyone thanks to hundreds of powerful gods blessing it.

I guided everyone to the stairs to the basement and said "I will say this once, you should be prepared because after seeing and hearing what I show and tell you, your lives will change."

They just nodded so I tapped the code into the brick fire place shocking everyone as it lifted revealing the large elevator and we all packed in.

When the doors opened to reveal a thousand warriors, the hunters just looked surprised and every one of them bowed on one knee and said "Creator, High King, God, and Goddess."

They said it in perfect unison freaking out Artemis and the hunters. There was silence until I said "At ease."

They all raised to and Attention position waiting for orders so I spoke.

"These are thirty of the forty of the warriors I will be put up against you all. They dislike males because of past experiences so I swear If I hear about you trying to do anything to them I will Personally and painfully kill you."

Everyone gave a strong "Yes sir" So I nodded and said "Find a room, one person per room and" I said "Fifteen minutes until I bring the final ten so find a room until you take the tests. If you fail I send you home. And you will have to wait another ten years to try again.

DISMISSED"

they all started looking for rooms so I looked at the hunters and said "Everyone but Artemis needs a dorm. Go!"

The ran to get some near each other so I turned to Artemis who said "Where will I go?" I shrugged and said "Y'know you can either find a room in my house, or you could stay in your dorm cabin alone until they graduate. Which will take a long time."

She nodded and said "I'll find a room in the mansion, it is closer to the hunters."

I nodded and walked away and vapor traveled to Jason's dorm. Yes, I made dorms for all minor gods, including my friends. I opened the door to his room and screeched "Sorry!" Before slamming the door.

After a few minutes of shuffling around Piper opened the door flushed, blushing before locking eyes with me and running and I turned to Jason.

"Well sorry about that, walking in on you and Pipes, but you forgot to give me the list of the ten."

He nodded and said "Travis and Conner, Clarisse, Mark, Will, Holly and Laurel Victor, Chris, Michael Khale, and Dakota. They are the oldest and most up and coming demigods. But most have a lot of unused potentials." I nodded and said "Thanks, dude. Sorry again for walking in on... that. Use a condom!"

He just shrugged and closed the door and I flashed myself and those ten demigods to the dorm room.

When they regained their bearings the ten looked at me in confusion so I said "Go find a room now and be in the hall in five minutes."

They looked at me in confusion until I yelled "NOW!" and they scurried off.

Five minutes later, Chiron, Mark, and James stood by my side and all of the troops were at Parade rest outside of their doors and I said "ATTENTION!"

Everyone snapped their feet together and their arms to their sides. I could see the confused hunt and campers but I ignored them and said "We will begin the first phase of the exam in twenty minutes sharp. Be on floor forty-nine and in a seat by then or you immediately fail.

I flashed the four of us and Artemis to the front desk and sat waiting for everyone to file in.

I turned to Artemis and she asked "Why did you teleport me here!?"

I shrugged and said "You are going to grade the hunter's exams, Chiron grade the campers' exams." I handed each of the four Immortals the answer sheet and said "Use this as a key. Leave a percent in red pen on the front of the booklet."

After twenty minutes everyone was seated so I said "Answer all questions then turn in your booklets."

Four hours later we had graded all of the exams and I stood "You have all passed the intelligence portion of the exam." There were cheers but they were silenced when I raised my hand and I said "Forty-five percent of you passed by only five points or less."

No one spoke then I said "Congratulations, but next is the Physical exam. Go to the forty-eighth floor for your exams. Twenty minutes until it begins."

I flashed the five judges down stairs and we were in a gym which had any type of sports field you could think of, a football stadium, pool, even beach volleyball.

We were focussing on the physical attributes though so we wanted to test, speed, strength, agility, and mind.

After scrutinizing every single person, Artemis doing every female, it took us six hours.

"I grinned and said "Alright, Go back to your dorms and we will test you tomorrow."

I smiled evilly and Chiron said quietly "We aren't going to test them tomorrow are we?" I shrugged and said "You guys can go to sleep. I am going to check the troop's memories to make sure they aren't spies or planning anything evil." They all nodded and Artemis said "Don't do anything bad to my hunters. Percy."

I smiled and said "Night Misy."

She looked away and huffed before flashing away.

I turned to my other friends who's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Percy... You just called Artemis, the biggest man hater in the world if not universe Misy?"

I shrugged and said "I sometimes call her Arty."

They just looked at my surprised and I shrugged it off by searching through everyone's minds.

I had gotten through all of the warriors and found them clean and truly good people. I got through the campers from camp Jupiter and camp half-blood and saw all of their tragedies and pain. If that didn't put a downer on, Seeing everything that has happened to the hunters pissed me off.

I saw most of them abused, beaten, almost raped, groped, and used by vile men.

I growled as I searched the youngest hunter's Lilly and Lacy's memories and saw they were beaten by their uncle and they were children of Apollo. I frowned as they were only seven and been hunters two years.

I looked through their memories and saw their house where they ran away from their uncle.

I shadow traveled to the man's home and felt his presence in his upstairs bedroom.

If I couldn't control and travel through the shadows I would have made a racket going through the small run down home. There was beer bottles and trash everywhere.

I could see mold on the walls and when I opened the door to the man's room I almost gagged at the stench.

I read his memories and anger flooded through me.

He was a slave driver through Mexico and planned to take the twins to sell them as sex slaves.

I felt my blood boil as I saw he was a part of the biggest sex trafficking business in the world.

I grabbed the silver ring with a massive emerald on it that used to belong to Lilly and Lacy's mom and he woke up.

I grabbed his throat and he struggled through asking "W-who the fuck are y-you?"

I let out enough of my aura to make the man's very soul be destroyed then flashed to where he works as a trafficker.

There was a massive ware house in Huston Texas. I saw Armed guards around the perimeter so I pulled out my Katana and Stabbed each one through the heart leaving my symbol on their foreheads.

I kicked the massive steel door down and threw up at the sight. In verticle cages, I saw a few thousand starving men, women, and children, all of which would be sold. In the blink of an eye, all of the guards in the building fell dead and I looked the leader in the eyes then read his memories and found there were thirty-four more warehouses like it under his command in America.

I used solidified shadows and unlocked every cage in the building and said "You were freed by The destroyer." Before I shadow traveled to each other warehouse repeating the process.

By midnight almost three million slaves were released and I shadow traveled back to my mansion. I burnt my clothes and sent a message to James "I need a completely new set of clothes. Just finished a mission, remember the wing holes"

He groaned in response and a set of his designer clothes appeared on the side of the dry sink. "THANX" I thought back and hopped in the shower using as much water possible to bleach my nose and scent. When my skin was red from scrubbing the smell off so much I was satisfied and washed my hair before jumping out and putting on some black boxers with green fish on them and opening the door to put the rest of my clothes on top my drawer.

I went to jump into bed when I found it occupied by a sleeping auburn haired goddess.

I laughed quietly as to not wake her. She was wrapped in my blankets and her hair draped across my pillows like a waterfall. I smiled and said "night Arty."

Before I slipped on my clothes and going downstairs and fell asleep on my large recliner.

* * *

I woke with the sun and I got up and made a pot of my specialty coffee and breakfast enough for two.

I heard a large yawn and turned to see a stretching Artemis and she was wearing silver silk Pajamas and deer slippers.

I let out a laugh and she looked at me with Piercing eyes.

"What are you laughing at?"

I just smiled before saying "You have bad bedhead." She blushed and tried and failed to tame her hair. I walked over and pawed it down and braided it for her.

She looked at me with surprise evident on her face along with a tint of red. She smiled and said "Not Bad for a man."

I gave her my signature crooked grin and I poked her in the belly and asked "You hungry?"

She looked away a little too quickly and said "No." But her stomach betrayed her letting a growl out signifying her true want.

I smiled and said "You just have to ask."

She looked down then she met my striking gold flaked sea green eyes and pupils like the universe with her silver doe eyes.

She cracked and said "C-Can I have a plate too?"

I smiled and said "Sure." handing her a plate and cup of coffee after putting in half and half, sugar and a small shot of caramel.

On the plate were scrambled eggs with salt and cheese, four pieces of bacon, sausage, whole grain buttered toast, and blue pancakes with syrup.

She smiled and dug in and let out a groan when taking the first bite of her pancakes and I smiled as we ate without saying a word. When she finished her plate I took it and her silverware and dunked them in the lava kitchen sink to clean them not bothering with putting on protective gloves.

I turned back and we drank our coffee in silence until she asked "How did you get the bed to smell so much like the ocean in the room I slept in last night? It smelt wonderful."

I grinned at her and said "You were actually sleeping in my bed, that's why I slept on the couch last night."

She looked at me in disbelief then a blush appeared and she apologized saying "S-Sorry I slept in your bed, I-I didn't know it was yours."

I shook my head and said "It's fine, just you need to explain how _you_ accidentally slept in my bed last night to the hunters and make sure they don't kill _me_ for it. Also, can I use the twins today as an example today in the barracks?"

She nodded and said "What for?" I pulled out their mother's ring and stated coldly "What happens when someone hurts those I care about."

She looked at me in confusion until realizing the past of the twins. And nodded.

I smiled and said "Anyway, Misy could you tell Mark, James, and Chiron to meet at the barracks in five minutes? BYE!"

I flashed to the barracks just as Artemis hand sent a knife toward my face.

I grinned then amplified my voice and yelled "WAKE UP... EVERYONE OUT IN FIVE!"

Five minutes later the other four flashed in and everyone was standing in their pajamas looking half awake.

"Be in the classroom in twenty minutes for your first lesson."

I flashed the five of us into the room and started to pull up the news on the IMAX sized massive projector.

By the time everyone was seated they were buzzing and I turned on the ten-minute interview explaining how a billion dollar company was toppled overnight by one person. By the end, I called out "Lilly and Lacy."

I saw the two girls heads perk up and I spoke "What does this incident mean to the two of you?"

They both shrugged and said "People can get rich and can fall overnight."

I shook my head and said "I was the one who did this last night."

There was silence then the twins asked "Why?"

I threw the silver ring overhand and it landed in Lacy's lap and she shrieked.

"Your uncle was planning on sending you there before you ran away. I did that to show you what happens to someone who hurts the people I consider family. Now that you will be my trainees, you are my family. That was your mother's ring. I took that from the man who hurt you and found he was going to sell you to slave traders. From there I took out thirty-four slave trading complexes in under an hour."

I paused letting it sink in the said "I did that in an hour and that is what you need to do, cure the universe of people who do wrong and hurt those who you love. You will eventually be going on missions like that when I am finished training with you and you join the Omega Core. And I wish for you to care about each other as I do for all of you."

I saw some smiles then I said "I love you like family... But... you aren't here for fun. Go to floor forty eight and you will be served breakfast after you finish twenty miles. BEGIN!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys, Should I do a time skip to where the are all already trained and he takes them on missions or should I put them through training and do some character development along with some increased Romance.**

 **Please tell me who Percy should be with! RN It seems like it will turn out with more than one girl but IDK What are your thoughts. I love reviews and stuff. BYEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

It has been a month since I invited everyone to Camp Cosmos and it has been insane. I give every one of the warriors their personalized schedules in the morning and check their memory at night.

Because I can just check to see what they do nothing gets past me. I saw a hunter prank a warrior from a different planet. One week in solitude with mental training.

One boy tried to spy on the girl's baths... I gave him to the hunters. He wasn't dead so that was impressive and he luckily is still a male and human so he is pretty lucky.

I have Artemis give the hunters the schedules I make so they actually listen to it.

It isn't an easy regimen. I designed it so they are barely able to move by the time they get a break but hey, they are all asleep by the time for lights out.

I personalize down to the number of how many laps, pushups, and even breaths they have to take. I am training them in a different style of fighting and how to fight with different weapons.

I also am the head master of the schools so I watch over the demigods in academic and all of the gods have been sending me to get their demigod children so there are about a thousand campers here and a good hundred gods that reside on my island to be with their family.

The two most shocking demigods I have found are Caine and Magnus. An Egyptian and Norse demigod. There are now about ten of them here for each pantheon.

I have been mainly focussed on the 1,040 trainees, but I also have a personal life.

I have caught up with Chaos but she decided she wanted to explore a few years and I reluctantly agreed. I also had a conversation with my sons and Sam.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

I snapped making the Phoenix and two dragons appear in front of me.

I smiled and said "My three sons, I am glad to see you."

I was hugged by the three mythical beings and I grabbed them making sure they couldn't escape.

"So you three told you sisters about me going to earth?"

I had a sickly sweet smile as I hugged the shrunken forms of my sons and they all looked nervous.

"Sorry DAD!" They said as one.

I sighed and said "It is ok, but I am telling you IF ANY OF YOU PRICKS DON'T TELL ME I AM GOING TO A PLACE WHERE I AM MORTAL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL."

The entire planet shook just under my voice so they all nodded then Sam asked "Wait, you were mortal?"

I nodded "I went to earth then lost 99.999999% of my power yet I was still able to completely destroy your sister Gaea, keep that in mind before you do something stupid."

They looked down and said "We all have children father" I paused before screaming "WHAT THE FUCK!"

They averted their gaze and nodded I searched all three of their memories and checked up on the universe. I now had access to all the good and evil and If I wasn't going to help earth already, it would be my first priority to fix.

"So, Shernag, the universes embodiment of good." He straightened and said "Yes father?" I smiled and said "Your daughter Ashley a red and white dragon you had with the princess of one of the three dragon planets?"

He nodded and said "She is amazing father. A true angel and will be obsessed over by all dragons universe wide."

I nodded "Sam, Phoenix who wed the princess of king Cansavor and had the first true Phoenix. Her name is Cosima, She is red rather than orange as every other Phoenix."

He nodded and said "She is the true light of my life, And will also be wanted by all fifty male Phoenix without mates."

I nodded "Biyaku... Father of Victoria, the first dragon to be born with metal scales, platinum, nice."

They all bowed and I said "I will watch over your daughters for you when you are gone. I cannot believe you all will be fading soon." I felt a tear run down my face as I had to watch my sons when Biyaku said "Father, there is a way for the three of us to live through you. We can become a part of you and be your weapons."

I smiled "I would be honored to keep your souls as a host."

They all nodded and the three chanted

"I Sam, wish to protect the creator of life, Perseus. My father. Goodbye and hello."

"I Shernag, wish to fight for the creator of life, Perseus. My father. Goodbye and hello."

"I Biyaku, fight for the creator of life, Perseus. My father. Goodbye and hello."

With that, I felt a weight appear on my body.

I looked down and realized I was wearing full body armor that is invisible unless I move my cloak to show it off. I did so and gasped as I saw it.

It had a coppery look and it dripped Phoenix flame.

"Hello Father, I am now your armor."

"Hi, Sam."

I reached to my back where I felt the other weight and pulled out the sword on my left.

I felt a large light be released and it almost blinded even me. I looked at it and realize it was a beautiful sword. The blade was completely white along with the white leather handle. The pirate style of loop guard, knucklebow, and backguard are all pitch black, along with the black diamond symbol of Shernag on the pommel.

He in sword form seemed to scare away shadows and replace it with an almost blinding light. The sword itself sent off waves of calm and good intent.

"Hello Father, I am now your blade."

"Hey, Shernag."

I reached back and put Shernag back in his sheath. Somehow, when he is in his sheath the overwhelming aura was completely blocked. Which is not surprising because he was at least ten times more powerful than Gaea, but his aura as a sword was incredible.

I pulled out my second blade and immediately the light was pushed away and the shadows darkened making the world around me almost pitch black the only reason I could see was I was the champion of Nyx, Tartarus, and Hades.

I looked over the darker than black bade and it looked surreal. I couldn't see the blade, just where it was it was so dark, and it reeked of evil intent and darkness. I could feel the power in this blade was stronger than all of the primordials combined, just like the other.

"Hello Father, I am now your blade."

"Hey, Biyaku. My sons, you are now my blades and my armor. I am glad we did this and allow your souls to be with me rather than you all fading."

They all agreed in my head and I grinned as I pulled out both swords and I felt them clash in waves of power and I could tell it was a fight between good and evil. I could now access any good or evil thing done by a simple thought.

I had to come up with some reason to explain why I had two swords on my back that were five feet long with a curve and a pirate like tip almost like a crab claw. I avoided questions on the swords and have not yet needed to use the powerful blades. I have also kept my armor a secret and not taken off my cloak.

Present

"VRRRRRRRRRRRR"

I jumped up out of bed and looked out my window to see Travis laughing and flying my helicopter.

"Gods damn it!" I screamed. I opened the window to my room and jumped out angrily. As I started falling I released my black and green wings. I felt them snap out and the unused bones in my back popped as if excited to be used again. I flapped and was instantly in front of the helicopter and had a face that would scare the shit out of anyone.

Travis and Connors's amused faces instantly turned into fear as they saw I had wings. I simply put out a hand and pointed down telling them to land. They looked at each other mischievously and pressed a button and fired a missile that would have knocked me out of the air if I hadn't grabbed it out of the air and threw it into the Ocean.

I saw them pale considerably and begin landing sequence on my Helipad.

I landed and put away my wings in a snap and grabbed the boy's collars before they could scurry away.

"So... Hahaha you two are funny eh? I think I should double your workout sessions since you obviously have free time right?"

They nodded vigorously and I threw them towards the ladder after I swiped my helicopter lock key from Connor's hand.

I rubbed my temples and turned as I heard a voice behind me.

"I swear those two just do it to get attention."

I grinned at the goddess and replied "Yeah Artemis, I think you're right about that. Remember when Connor jumped into the hunt dressed as a deer and screamed "Why don't you pretty hunters chase my tail sometimes... Gods..."

She laughed and said "You had to use your power to heal his face they messed it up so badly."

I nodded sighing at their shenanigans.

"So wings?"

I nodded and asked "What do you expect from king and father of all dragons Misy?"

She blushed and asked "Can you actually turn into one?"

I nodded and said "I can turn into any animal."

She grinned and said "So you can make any part of your body an animal?"

I frowned and changed my legs into a fish and she fell on the ground laughing "OH GODS! YOU ARE A FISH FACE!"

"Haha laugh it up, at least my domain isn't what people do when showing someone their butts."

She sobered up at the joke and stuck her tongue out at me. I returned the childish gesture but jumped when Aphrodite said "WOW you two are friendly..." She winked but I shrugged and Artemis said "He is one of the few males I find not a complete ass 100% of the time."

"Just sometimes," I said laughing.

"Yes, sometimes you ass."

"Oh so now you're looking at my ass? HMM, I guess Aphrodite was ri-" I was cut off by a knife in my left chest.

"Oh shit! Why the Hades didn't you move Percy?"

I bent over and groaned and created fake blood and fell motionless on the floor.

"PERCY!" The goddesses shouted

I had to fight hard not to move or grin like an idiot. I felt the goddesses kneeling next to me and start screaming "Why did you throw a knife at Percy!?" Aphrodite exclaimed in Artemis' face.

"He could have dodged it, why is he such an idiot sometimes. I throw knives at him whenever I am stressed or he is being dumb and he can catch them easily and he just laughs and makes a joke!"

I made more fake blood pool around me and Artemis screamed "OH MY GODS PERCY DON'T DIE!"

"I can't lose you, you idiot, I finally like a man and I kill him because he was too stupid to move!"

"Artemis stop yelling at Percy! You aren't the only one that likes him and he is dying! We need to do something, we have to take off his cloak and take the knife out and pour ambrosia on it."

She nodded and I almost flinched as Artemis screamed "APOLLO!"

Not three seconds later the said god of healing appeared and said "whats up lil si- what the hell? Why Percy lying in a pool of blood?"

"Artemis got mad at his joke and threw a knife at his heart. Help him! I don't want to lose him!"

Artemis glared at the love goddess and retorted "I didn't mean to hurt him I throw at least five knives at him daily I don't know why he didn't move! I can't lose this idiot either. Apollo help him!"

Apollo hadn't moved but smiled at the two and Artemis flipped her shit screaming "DO SOMETHING BEFORE PERCY DIES! I-I don't know what I would do with myself if I knew I had killed him."

The three gods turned to the body and Apollo started laughing and the goddesses stared at him in confusion until they heard a voice behind them.

"AWWW. You do care."

The two whipped around and stared at the boy and both he and the sun god broke down laughing at the surprised goddesses.

"Little sis, Percy is not a mortal, he is more powerful than us and frankly... He doesn't bleed red blood."

The stunned goddesses looked at the pool of blood and found it red and screamed "WHAT!" together.

Percy sat up and stood. He took off the cloak surprising the gods present that he had orange bronze armor that was completely covered in a fire so hot it made the sun god back up from the heat. He gave them a cheeky grin and said "Sorry to not be dead, but I think you were two centimeters off a kill shot, you would have missed my heart with that but I would have had to take two months to heal."

I took off the armor with a snap making it a red string bracelet with a Phoenix pin.

When my armor disappeared, I was immediately wrapped in a side hug and Artemis screamed "Do that again and I will kill you! You stupid fish face." I was going to respond when Aphrodite Jumped into my other side and screamed "You are an idiot for scaring us like that." She snuggled into my chest and I was so surprised I just looked to Apollo who was just grinning and made hip thrusts before mouthing 'Get Some' before flashing away.

I looked at the two before I pulled them both in a hug and said "I am sorry for scaring you two, I just wanted to have my fun, I am a lot harder to kill than you think. Anywho, I think I need to go punish some helicopter thieves."

"Wait, Percy."

I looked down at the extremely hot goddess with blue eyes staring up at me.

"Yeah, Aphrodite?"

"You had wings. Dragon wings. They were green. And what was that armor?"

Artemis jumped in with the questions.

"Yeah, you alway wear that cloak so no one has ever seen but you wear weird fire armor, dual swords, and a cloak. What's with that?"

I just sighed and said "The swords and armor are actually spirits of my sons who swore their souls to infinitely protect me. And I am sorry, but I won't show you them until I am in a real battle. I also have a few symbols of power I get whenever I kill a god or Titan like Kronos or Gaea."

They nodded and Artemis punched me in the face and said "You idiot I thought I had lost you!"

I rubbed my jaw and said "Love you too Artemis." Her face grew scarlet but I didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment and she flashed away.

"You know, that was really mean, I thought you were going to die. I-I don't want that to ever happen, ok."

I nodded and hugged her. She looked up at me with her alluring eyes and pecked me on the lips. I was so shocked I froze and she pulled back, bit her lip and flashed away.

I stared at the spot where she was a minute ago until I blinked and shook my head.

"Damn..."

I walked back to the mansion doors and opened them and walked downstairs to get everyone ready for today's workout.

* * *

 **What do you all think of the pairings being Artemis, Aphrodite, Nyx, Hestia?**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Love your outlooks on my stories,**

 **JPG**


End file.
